


FIRE & GOLD: 365 Noches

by Bangtan_Benhead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A lot of feels, Bilbo is confused, Bilbo is not a Thing!, Dragon Sickness, Dwarves In Exile, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Human Smaug, I might suck in this, M/M, My First Smaugbo (proud Mummy), My First Smut, Poor Bilbo, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Desolation of Smaug, Sassy Bilbo, Smaug is A Bit Not Good, Smaug is the last dragon of Middle-Earth, Smaug uses magic, Smaug's voice, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug, The One Ring - Freeform, Thorin Feels, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Dwarves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3009530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins se adentra en la Montaña Solitaria, en busca de la afamada Piedra del Arca. Sin embargo, un mal cálculo en sus planes hace que despierte al Terrible Smaug, Dragón bajo la Montaña.<br/>Smaug nunca había visto a un hobbit en su vida, y se muestra curioso ante este diminuto saqueador.<br/>Asustado, y deseoso de salir con vida, Bilbo le propone a Smaug un trato.<br/>Lo que no esperaba fue que, a cambio de la Montaña y el tesoro, Smaug pidiera precisamente que él fuera su nuevo 'acompañante'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladrón descubierto

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes empleados en ésta historia no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a la espléndida imaginación de J. R. R. Tolkien, así como los escenarios mencionados, por lo que no tomo crédito alguno por ellos.
> 
> Únicamente el giro de los eventos es producto de mi trastornada mente. xD

_“O Misty eye of the mountain below,_  
 _keep careful watch of my brother’s souls._  
 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,_  
 _keep watching over Durin’s sons._ ”

 

 

Las catorce siluetas se encontraban plantadas frente a la rocosa puerta de tres pies de ancho y cinco de alto que se asomaba en el costado de la montaña, inmóviles, observando con cierta incredulidad hacia el oscuro interior del agujero.

Bilbo Baggins no podía dar crédito a lo que sus curiosos ojos azules veían. Meses atrás, de vuelta en su cómodo y cálido agujero-hobbit, en la plácida Comarca, Bilbo jamás habría pensado siquiera en aventurarse a tales eventos. Sin embargo, una cosa llevó a la otra, todo gracias a Gandalf el Gris, y ahora el pequeño Hobbit se veía pasmado delante de la entrada a la Montaña Solitaria.

Estaba cansado, en efecto, muy cansado por todo lo sucedido previamente. Y no podía negar que el pensar en la criatura que residía dentro de la feroz montaña de Erebor le inquietaba bastante.

 

Los enanos rompieron el silencio para dar paso a murmullos y discusiones entre ellos, sobre quién debería echar un vistazo primero, o sobre suposiciones de dónde habría guardado el terrible dragón su tan preciado tesoro. Bilbo trató de aguzar la vista, con la intención de averiguar qué se encontrarían del otro lado del oscuro umbral, sin atreverse realmente a hacer movimiento alguno. Finalmente, Thorin habló:

-          Ha llegado el momento de que nuestro estimado señor Baggins, que ha probado ser un buen compañero en nuestro largo camino, y un hobbit de coraje y recursos muy superiores a su talla, y si se me permite decirlo, con una buena suerte que excede en mucho la ración común, ha llegado el momento, digo, de que lleve a cabo el servicio para el que fue incluido en la compañía; ha llegado el momento de que el señor Baggins gane su recompensa.

 

Bilbo comenzaba a impacientarse por la tan conocida tendencia del líder de los enanos a declamar sermones interminables siempre que tuviese la oportunidad. Sobre todo, sabiendo de antemano el rumbo de sus palabras.

Para estas alturas, Bilbo podía jactarse de conocer muy bien a Thorin Oakenshield, después de todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo. No estaba seguro de que pudiese considerarlo un amigo, como era el caso de varios de los enanos – Balin, por ejemplo – con quienes había mantenido más contacto, y quienes se habían mostrado menos hostiles para con él desde el inicio. Thorin era un tipo reservado y serio con quien en ninguna ocasión había sostenido alguna conversación que no tratara de su misión, del viaje, quejas sobre la incomodidad del hobbit o sobre su escasa experiencia en exteriores, o de sus intereses al respecto.

Sin embargo, Bilbo no podía negar que la actitud del enano había variado mucho desde que lograron escapar de los horripilantes trasgos de las montañas. Había sido un cambio evidente para todos, nadie lo hubo pasado por alto. Así como tampoco el extraño vínculo afectivo que Thorin parecía manifestar hacia la pequeña criatura de cabellos rizados a partir de entonces, como si hubiese descubierto el inmenso valor de una piedra preciosa oculta dentro de una llana roca.

Aunque algo desconcertado y ligeramente incómodo con dicha diferencia de tratos y atenciones, Bilbo optó por no protestar. Era mejor llevar las cosas en paz, teniendo en cuanta el tempestuoso temperamento de Thorin.

 

Por otro lado, la fatiga y el hambre no favorecían en nada al humor del pequeño hobbit, por lo que no necesitaba de sus parloteos.

 

-          Si quieres decir que mi trabajo es introducirme primero en el pasadizo secreto, oh Thorin Oakenshield, hijo de Thráin, que tu barba sea todavía más larga. – dijo malhumorado. – ¡Dilo así de una vez y se acabó! Podría rehusarme. Ya los he sacado de dos aprietos que no creo que estuviesen en el convenio original, y me parece que me he ganado alguna recompensa. Pero “a la tercera va la vencida”, como mi padre solía decir, y en cierto modo no pienso rehusarme. Tal vez esté aprendiendo a confiar en mi buena suerte, más que en los viejos tiempos. – Quería decir en la última primavera, antes de dejar la casa de la colina, pero parecía que hubiesen pasado siglos. – Sin embargo creo que iré y echaré un vistazo en seguida, para terminar de una vez. Bien, ¿quién viene conmigo?

 

Y, por supuesto, lo máximo que consiguió de eso fue que Balin le hiciera de vigía en la entrada, prometiendo que le acompañaría un trecho más adentro, y que aguardaría y gritaría por auxilio en caso de ser necesario – cosa que no reconfortó demasiado al buen hobbit, pero que igual apreció.

El pálido cielo sobre sus cabezas comenzaba a pintarse de nubes negras. Bilbo se deslizó por la oscura entradilla a la montaña, de manera sigilosa y – aunque quisiera negarlo – temerosa.

 

-          Buena suerte, muchacho. – le deseó Balin, con sinceridad.

El afable enano se había encariñado con Bilbo. Este le dedicó un breve asentimiento agradecido y la mejor sonrisa que pudo formular a pesar del nerviosismo.

 

A diferencia de las toscas cuevas de los trasgos, los pasadizos de los enanos eran completamente rectos, con paredes y suelo pulidos, descendiendo poco a poco hasta algún punto en la distancia que se perdía en la oscuridad. Al menos – pensó el pequeño hobbit – podría tener la seguridad de que no tropezaría demasiado en su camino.

 

Justo antes de volverse y aventurarse en las penumbras del estrecho corredor, otra voz llamó su nombre.

-          ¡Bilbo!

El aludido giró para vislumbrar a Thorin asomándose por el marco del portoncillo, sintiendo un golpe de esperanza. ¡Por supuesto que el noble Thorin Oakenshield no dejaría a un indefenso hobbit arriesgarse a entrar solo a la montaña del dragón!

Casi suspira de alivio, cuando las palabras que pronunció a continuación rompieron sus ilusiones:

-          Ten mucho cuidado.

 

¡Oh, bueno! Por lo menos parecía preocuparse un poco por él. Bilbo se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, y optó por asentir. Si bien la falta de compañía en su pequeño allanamiento le decepcionaba, trató de ocultarlo.

Él mismo lo había dicho ya; habían llegado lo bastante lejos como para mirar atrás. No podía simplemente acobardarse ahora, después de todo lo que hubieron pasado, tanto él como los enanos. Y ya se había demostrado a sí mismo de lo que era capaz. No había nada que perder.

 

Con su sigiloso andar de hobbit, Bilbo avanzó por el largo y oscuro corredor, entornando sus ojos con el fin de poder ver por dónde pisaba y hacia a dónde iba. El pasillo de fría piedra parecía no tener fin. Podía sentir la superficie llana y gélida bajo sus pies descalzos, y con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba las paredes pulidas, tratando de orientarse.

Internamente, la parte menos Took del pequeño hobbit rezongaba inconforme: _“¿Por qué tenías que meter las narices en esto, Bilbo Baggins? ¿Por qué tenías que salir de tu cómodo agujero-hobbit? ¡Estúpida aventura, y estúpidos tesoros! No me interesa ningún oro bajo la montaña, ni las joyas, ni nada que un dragón custodie. ¡Un dragón! ¡Vaya lío en el que te has metido, Bilbo! Tonto yo.”_

Sin embargo, seguía andando, en búsqueda de alguna puerta, algún indicio que le mostrara dónde estaba guardado el grandioso tesoro.

 

No mucho tiempo hubo transcurrido para que comenzara a sentir una ligera oleada de calor, una tibieza en el ambiente que resultaba bastante agradable, en contraste con el frío de la piedra bajo la montaña. Y, unos pasos más adelante, sus ojos – que ya se habían comenzado a acostumbrar a la perpetua oscuridad del camino – percibieron un inconfundible fulgor rojizo, similar a la luz emanada de una antorcha, solo que más poderoso y más cálido.

Bilbo se detuvo. La luz delineaba perfectamente la entrada a una habitación, a pocos metros de donde él se hallaba. El calor que provenía de esta era palpable; jirones de vapor danzaban por encima de su cabeza, acariciando sus rizos de color caramelo, bañándolos de humedad y haciendo que éstos se adhirieran a su frente de manera molesta. Había empezado a sudar.

Además, sus oídos pronto captaron otro ruido por encima de su agitada respiración. Era un sonido burbujeante, grave, como el ronroneo de un gato o el gorgoteo de alguna bestia. _Ronquidos_ , catalogó Bilbo. Ronquidos de un dragón dormitando.

Sus pies se rehusaban a avanzar los últimos pasos hasta la entrada – que aparentaba la misma magnitud que la puerta por la que se había colado al interior de la montaña. Estaba seguro de que no le agradaría lo que encontraría allá, y seguir adelante sería, sin duda alguna, la más grande hazaña que haría.

 

Con un golpe de adrenalina, y el febril flujo de la sangre Took por sus venas, Bilbo se aventuró hacia la puerta, con sorprendente determinación. Asomó la cabecita por el umbral, echando un vistazo a lo que parecía ser la más inmensa y profunda de las mazmorras del castillo, en la raíz de la Montaña.

Sus ojos – abiertos de par en par – vagamente fueron capaces de apreciar los interminables montes de tesoros y oro que llenaban la habitación, iluminaba por aquel ardiente resplandor, antes de vislumbrar la fuente de dicha luminosidad. Echado en el centro de todo, sobre una gran montaña de monedas y piezas de oro y piedras preciosas, se encontraba el mismísimo dragón. _Smaug._

 

Bilbo había escuchado, a lo largo de su emocionante trayecto hacia Erebor, un sinfín de canciones y relatos sobre la Ciudad bajo la Montaña y la tan temida bestia que se había apoderado de sus tierras y sus riquezas. Le habían contado las más terribles calamidades sobre los dragones, sobre su irracional codicia y ambición por los tesoros – especialmente el oro –, sobre su aterradora apariencia: sus tempestuosas alas, batiéndose al vuelo como un huracán; las impenetrables escamas que cubrían su cuerpo; las despiadadas garras que poseían, capaces de aniquilar a cualquiera a su paso;  la ferocidad de sus fauces, de colmillos tan afilados como espadas, y su devastadora capacidad de escupir fuego. Incluso habían mencionado la fiera sagacidad de su ingenio, tan agudo y déspota que resultaba imposible.

Pero, supo entonces, que todas aquellas historias se quedaban cortas en comparación con la magnificencia de la criatura que tenía frente a sus ojos.

 

Bilbo contuvo el aliento, pasmado ante la visión de tal bestia. No tenía palabras para describir su sorpresa al verlo. El dragón aureorrojizo dormía profundamente; de las fauces y fosas nasales le salían nubecillas de humo con cada ronquido que emitía.

El fulgor provenía de su mismo cuerpo, emanado por sus impresionantes escamas, dando la apariencia de que detrás de éstas había fuego puro y candente. Su larga y fuerte cola se enrollaba a su alrededor, al igual que sus enormes patas, recogidas debajo de sí. Sus alas, plegadas sobre su lomo, relajadas. Parecía inmerso en un sueño imperturbable, reclinado ligeramente de lado, exhibiendo ante Bilbo un sutil vistazo hacia su largo vientre, cubierto casi en su totalidad por fragmentos de oro y piedras preciosas de estar tanto tiempo acostado sobre su valioso lecho.

Indudablemente, era la criatura más majestuosa y sorprendente que jamás hubo visto.

 

Fue inevitable que permaneciera un largo rato allí, contemplando a la bestia durmiente, impresionado por su magnificencia. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que sus pulmones demandaran, impetuosamente, la entrada de oxígeno. Tuvo que cubrir su boca para no proferir algún jadeo sonoro que lo delatara.

Luego, sus ojos vagaron nerviosamente por la vastedad del tesoro, que se extendía de manera interminable por todo el ancho del resplandeciente sótano.

No muy seguro de sus actos, se arrastró silenciosamente hacia el montículo de objetos preciosos más cercano, dispuesto a tomar alguna pieza de oro o algo valioso que sirviera como prueba a los enanos de que había tenido éxito en su misión y había dado con el increíble tesoro bajo la Montaña.

Pero entonces, recordó algo que había mencionado Thorin en su discurso previo a su intrusión a la Montaña, de entre todas las cosas que había dicho que a Bilbo se le habían antojado irrelevantes. Había dicho que, cuando encontrase los pasajes que lo llevaran al salón del gran tesoro, debía buscar una joya en específico: la Piedra del Arca, la más gloriosa y valiosa de todas las joyas.

Dijo que él sabría de cuál se trataba en el momento en que la viera; no había otra que se comparara con su maravillosidad, o el poder que irradiaba desde su centro.

 

Bilbo recorrió el lugar con la mirada una vez más, y otra, y otra vez, tratando así de localizar la tan afamada Piedra del Arca. Pero, por supuesto, dicha tarea parecía ser imposible, teniendo en cuenta la inconmensurable cantidad de tesoros que había a su alrededor.

Mirando de soslayo al inmenso dragón, expectante del menor movimiento que éste hiciera, trepó por los montes de oro, plata, gemas y diamantes, procurando hacer el más mínimo ruido posible.

Buscó así entre los montones y montones de objetos invaluables, tomando entre sus manos las piedras preciosas que le parecieran de mayor magnitud o valor, pero descartándolas todas ya que no aparentaban la descrita grandiosidad de la Piedra del Arca de los enanos.

 

Lo que Bilbo no sabía – bien porque, posiblemente, nadie se lo hubiese comentado antes – era la importante virtud de los dragones para recordar y llevar un impecable conteo de todas y cada una de sus riquezas, hasta la última y más insignificante onza de oro, sobretodo después de tan larga posesión. Así como el alarmante hecho de que los dragones presumían un agudo sentido del olfato.

 

Smaug se removió ligeramente sobre su lecho de oro y diamantes, sacudiendo apenas un ala y desplegando sus garras, estirándose perezosamente en su profundo soñar. Esto hizo al pequeño hobbit dar un brinco, sobresaltado, y corrió a buscar escondite en alguna parte. Se ocultó detrás de uno de los fuertes pilares de piedra que rodeaban la habitación, con el corazón latiéndole desembocado. El ritmo de los ronquidos del tremendo dragón cambió de tono, disminuyendo hasta tornarse en una respiración áspera y constante, como un resoplido.

Estaba despierto. Smaug había despertado.

 

Exaltado por tal comprensión, Bilbo fue apenas capaz de introducir una temblorosa mano a su bolsillo, buscando desesperadamente hasta que consiguió deslizar el anillo en su dedo medio – mismo anillo, misterioso y enigmático, que había descubierto en las cuevas de los trasgos, tras encontrarse con aquella extraña y oscura criatura de las profundidades de las montañas. Las piernas le temblaban con violencia, presa del miedo.

 

Un par de enormes ojos, de un ardiente color ámbar, parpadearon y repasaron sinuosamente la habitación, con ferocidad. Bilbo apretó los labios con fuerza, ahogando los jadeos agitados que querían escapar de su boca. La bestia inspiró y exhaló con fuerza, provocando que una espesa nube de humo inundara el salón.

El hobbit colocó instintivamente una mano sobre su respingada nariz y boca, de manera que no inhalara el denso vaho del dragón, y previniéndose a su vez de toser.

Entonces, Smaug habló, con una voz tan profunda y gutural – ligeramente enronquecida – que provocó un escalofrío a través de la columna de Bilbo, anudando su garganta.

 

-          ¡Bien, ladrón! Te huelo y te siento. Oigo cómo respiras. ¡Vamos! ¡Sírvete, que hay mucho y de sobra!

 

Pero Bilbo no movió un solo músculo. La enorme cabeza del dragón se asomó por entre los pilares, buscando al intruso con sus llameantes ojos. Bilbo dio un respingo, creyéndose descubierto por una milésima de segundo, pero entonces recordó que llevaba puesto el anillo y era improbable que Smaug lo hubiese visto, oculto donde estaba.

Retrocedió con el mayor sigilo que pudo, enfocándose en sus pasos para no pisar algún objeto valioso o  dar una mala zancada que pudiese revelar su ubicación.

 

-          ¡No, gracias, oh Smaug el Tremendo! – replicó el hobbit. – No vine a buscar presentes. Sólo deseaba echarte un vistazo y ver si eras tan grande como en los cuentos. Yo no lo creía.

-          ¿Lo crees ahora? – dijo el dragón un tanto halagado, pero escéptico, a la vez que entornaba los ojos, buscando la fuente del sonido.

-          En verdad, canciones y relatos quedan del todo cortos frente a la realidad, ¡oh, Smaug, la Más Importante, la Más Grande de las Calamidades! – contestó Bilbo casi al instante.

-          Tienes buenos modales para un ladrón y un mentiroso. – dijo Smaug, su voz vibrante y aguardentosa hacía al pobre hobbit estremecerse. – Pareces familiarizado con mi nombre, pero no creo haberte olido antes.

 

Y lo decía en serio. La extrañeza del aroma que el pequeño saqueador expedía resultaba intrigante y un tanto fascinante al dragón. Por más que intentara recordarlo, comparando mentalmente el efluvio que percibía del intruso – una sutil mezcla dulzona de madera, tierra húmeda, libros viejos y algo similar al jengibre, vagamente opacada por el aroma del bosque, lluvia, transpiración, animal de carga (pony) y lodo – con los vestigios del olor a enanos que persistían en alguna parte de los túneles de la Montaña (y en los ponis que recién se había merendado horas antes), o la pomposa esencia de los elfos, o el característico hedor de los humanos, o cualquier otra criatura que hubiese conocido con anterioridad, le era imposible reconocer a qué ser le correspondía dicho olor.

 

-          ¿Quién eres – prosiguió – y de dónde vienes, si puedo preguntar?

 

El hobbit no detuvo su movimiento, andando en retroceso para alejarse del dragón cada vez que éste asomaba su cabeza por entre los pilares, u olfateaba detrás de los mismos. Por supuesto que no planeaba ser descubierto y devorado, por lo que pensó en una táctica ingeniosa para tener al dragón entretenido mientras buscaba la manera de escapar.

Había escuchado, si los enanos no se equivocaban, de la brillante afición que tenían los dragones hacia los acertijos, así que optó por probar su suerte. Ya una vez le había funcionado.

 

-          Vengo de debajo de la colina, y por debajo de la colina y sobre las colinas me condujeron los senderos. Y por el aire. Yo soy el que camina sin ser visto.

-          Eso puedo creerlo – dijo Smaug, con una chispa de curiosidad –, pero no me parece que te llamen así comúnmente.

-          Yo soy el descubre-indicios, el corta-telarañas, la mosca de aguijón. Fui elegido por el número de la suerte.

-          ¡Hermosos títulos! – se mofó el dragón. – Pero los números de la suerte no siempre la traen.

-          Yo soy el que entierra a sus amigos vivos, y los ahoga y los saca vivos otra vez de las aguas. Yo vengo de una bolsa cerrada, pero no he estado dentro de ninguna bolsa.

-          Estos últimos ya no me suenan tan verosímiles. – bufó Smaug, con sorna, emitiendo una nube de humo.

-          Yo soy el amigo de los osos y el invitado de las águilas. Yo soy el Ganador del Anillo y el Porta Fortuna; y yo soy el Jinete del Barril. – prosiguió Bilbo, comenzando a entusiasmarse con sus propios acertijos, a la vez de que trataba de no delatarse.

-          ¡Eso está mejor! – admitió Smaug. – ¡Pero no dejes que tu imaginación se desboque junto contigo!

 

Por supuesto que esa había sido la manera correcta de hablar con un dragón, se dijo Bilbo, y la mejor oportunidad para ganar tiempo mientras miraba a su alrededor furtivamente en busca de un camino fiable para llegar sano y salvo a la salida, y así poder huir del imponente dragón frente a sí.

Smaug, por su parte, se encontraba en la audaz tarea de absorber todos los datos proporcionados por el supuesto ladrón, hilando cada uno de éstos y maquinando una explicación lógica que los contuviera, para así poder exponerlo ante sus ojos. Sus cavilaciones estaban encaminadas hacia los enanos y los hombres del lago – que en parte, era verdad.

Y, al mismo tiempo, concentraba su oído y olfato para determinar la ubicación del hobbit. Estaba seguro de saber en dónde se escondía, y planeaba tomarlo desprevenido mientras hablaban, cosa que Bilbo ignoraba.

 

-          ¡Muy bien, oh Jinete del Barril! – habló Smaug en voz alta, fingiendo no percibir el casi nulo movimiento del saqueador sobre los montículos de tesoros, que procuraba no hacer ruido alguno. – Tal vez tu pony se llamaba Barril, o tal vez no, aunque era bastante grueso. Puedes caminar sin que te vean, pero no caminaste todo el camino. Permíteme decirte que anoche me comí seis ponis, y que pronto atraparé y me comeré a todos los demás. A cambio de esa excelente comida, te daré un pequeño consejo, sólo por tu bien: ¡No hagas más tratos con enanos mientras puedas evitarlo!

 

La sorpresa y la fuerza del rugido que profirió el dragón con las últimas palabras hizo que Bilbo tropezara y cayera de espaldas sobre el monte de monedas y piezas de oro y plata, deslizándose cuesta a bajo.

Los fieros ojos de Smaug, del color de las llamas mismas, destellaron con satisfacción en dirección del hobbit, victorioso por haber atrapado a la criatura.

 

-          ¡Te tengo, ladrón! – cantó en un grave ronroneo, erizando los vellos de la nuca de un horrorizado Bilbo.

 

Justo en el momento en que la tempestuosa cola del dragón lo golpeara, el hobbit se rodó sobre su espalda, esquivando escasamente el devastador impacto del apéndice del reptil – que chocó con tanta fuerza contra las piezas de oro y plata que consiguió proyectar al hobbit varios metros más allá, aterrizando en otro monte de tesoros.

Bilbo gimió, sintiendo la dureza de la superficie debajo de su espalda y nuca. Habría jurado que su cabeza se había estrellado contra un lingote de oro. Dirigió una mano hacia la parte trasera de su cráneo, frotándolo con una ligera mueca, sus dedos perdiéndose entre sus rizos color caramelo. Al abrir los ojos – que no se había percatado que había cerrado –, aturdido por el golpe, se encontró con la incandescente mirada de Smaug puesta directamente sobre él. El terror lo paralizó, abriendo la boca para tomar una ansiosa bocanada de aire. Sin duda, sería su fin.

Sin embargo, lo que percibió en los iridiscentes ojos del dragón aureorrojizo fue algo distinto a la ira o rabia, ni siquiera indignación. Sí, había un toque de malicia en aquella mirada astuta, e inclusive algo de complacencia. Pero no era enfado lo que veía, sino una mera e inmensa curiosidad. Sorpresa, se atrevería a decir también. Pero, ¿por qué…?

La respuesta llegó a sí como una bofetada cuando dirigió una mirada hacia sí mismo, a la mano que se despegaba de su adolorida cabeza… No llevaba puesto el anillo. Éste se debió haber resbalado de su dedo al ser arrojado por el impacto de la cola de Smaug, cayendo al montón de tesoros y perdiéndose entre la infinidad de piezas de oro, plata y joyas.

Maldijo entonces su suerte, devolviendo su mirada atemorizada al temible dragón que se erguía ante él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste ha sido mi primer #Smaugbo, que finalmente me animo a escribir - a pesar de que tuve la idea desde hacia algún tiempo.
> 
> El primer párrafo del capítulo es tomado de la hermosa canción "I See Fire", por el talentoso Ed Sheeran. (Canción tema de 'El Hobbit: La Desolación de Smaug')
> 
> Gran parte de los diálogos que se presentan en éste capítulo son extraídos directamente del libro, como podrán apreciar. Las descripciones y acotaciones fueron modificadas para adaptarse al contexto de ésta historia.
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus lecturas! Se aceptan comentarios y críticas por igual. :)
> 
> ~ Salutacionesess frabullosas xx


	2. La Oferta

_“Never laugh at live dragons, Bilbo you fool!  
You aren’t nearly through this adventure yet.”_

_―_ _Bilbo Baggins, ‘The Hobbit’._

 

 

-          Ah, ahí estás, pequeño saqueador.  – murmuró el dragón, con una sorprendente voz aterciopelada, vibrante y barítono. Arrastraba las sílabas al hablar, como los dragones solían hacer, solo que esta vez pretendía hacerlo con mayor sonoridad, de manera casi… incitante. – Pero, ¡qué criatura tan diminuta! – una amplia sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus fauces.

 

Bilbo tragó en seco. Las piernas comenzaban a temblarle de nuevo. Buscó frenéticamente entre las piezas de precioso mineral, las joyas y otros objetos valiosos, intentando localizar su afamado anillo.

El dragón emitió una ronca y sonora risotada, haciendo encogerse y estremecerse al pobre hobbit, sobresaltado. Claro que, con su aguda visión y el perfecto conocimiento de su tesoro, Smaug sabía dónde estaba la curiosa pieza que el pequeño intruso había perdido. Lo había visto rodar hacia las faldas de la montaña de tesoros, lejos de su alcance. Y no tenía intención de informarle a su nuevo inquilino sobre su paradero.

 

-          ¿Has perdido algo, acaso? – preguntó el dragón, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado, con aires socarrones. – Supongo que ahora que puedo verte, oh Jinete del Barril, amigo de los enanos, pequeño y escurridizo ladronzuelo, me dirás qué eres.

 

Bilbo no contestó al instante. Se quedó quieto, considerando sus posibilidades. Miró de reojo la entrada de la mazmorra, calculando la distancia a la que se encontraba y la velocidad que necesitaría para salir de allí antes de ser ensartado en las garras del dragón o ser carbonizado por su aliento de fuego. Sus opciones eran limitadas, por no decir nulas.

Smaug comenzaba a impacientarse al no recibir respuesta inmediata. Estiró sus garras, de manera presuntuosa, haciendo notar su ferocidad.

 

-          Hobbit. – habló por fin el intimidado Bilbo, aclarando su garganta para que su voz no saliera tan queda y temerosa como la sentía. – Soy un hobbit, oh Grandioso Señor Smaug. Y perdone mi intrusión… No era mi intención perturbar su sueño.

-          ¿Un hobbit, has dicho? – repitió el dragón, que había escuchado perfectamente. Su aprendizaje fue confirmado con un rápido asentimiento de parte de la pequeña criatura, registrándolo de inmediato en su mente. – Desde luego que no era esa tu intención, señor Hobbit. Pero no me he equivocado con las asunciones anteriores, ¿o sí? Vienen a robar mi oro.

-          No es como usted piensa, oh Smaug el Poderoso. – trató de decir. – No sólo el oro nos trajo aquí.

-          ¡Ja! Admites el “ _nos_ ”. – rió Smaug, satisfecho – ¿Por qué no dices “los catorce de nosotros” y asunto concluido, señor Número de la Suerte? Me complace oír que tenías otros asuntos aquí, además de mi oro. En ese caso, quizás no pierdas del todo el tiempo.

 

Bilbo parpadeó, mirándolo con asombro y desconcierto. Le resultaba imposible adivinar cómo es que Smaug había sido capaz de deducir todas esas cosas sobre él. ¿Acaso los había espiado mientras dormían? ¿O es que el aroma de los enanos sobre él era tan evidente? ¿O quizás hubo hablado de más sin haberse dado cuenta?

No, repasó la conversación mentalmente, y no recordaba haber dicho nada que no estuviera implícito en los acertijos. ¿O es que de verdad lo adivinó?

De una manera u otra, parecía sorprendente ante los ojos de Bilbo la astucia del dragón, que tontamente había subestimado. Smaug era consciente de la mirada exorbitada del saqueador, lo que lo hizo erguirse aún más, con orgullo y prepotente sorna.

 

-          Espero hayas cumplido con las expectativas que tenías al venir ante mí, ladrón Hobbit. – la poderosa voz de Smaug sacó al aludido de sus pensamientos. – Siéntete afortunado si sales de aquí con vida.

 

Un escalofrío descendió por la espalda de Bilbo, congelándolo en su sitio momentáneamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado por su respiración irregular, y su corazón martillaba con fuerza su pequeño pecho.

Sabía que si le daba más vueltas al asunto y si se andaba por las ramas, no conseguiría otra cosa más que impacientar al dragón y terminar como su cena. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba más que decir la verdad a su captor?

 

-          Está bien. – cedió el hobbit, derrotado. – Está bien. Confesaré.

El dragón ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Bilbo con sus penetrantes ojos ámbar, curioso y divertido a la vez. Prosiguió:

-          Estabas en lo correcto al asumir que vengo con los enanos. Ellos me enviaron aquí para echar un vistazo. – dijo Bilbo, tomando aire y tosiendo un poco al inhalar por error el humo que exhalaba Smaug.

Aclaró su garganta, a la vez que Smaug le dirigía una mirada suspicaz, escaneándolo con sus iridiscentes ojos de pies a cabeza, de manera casi hambrienta. Bilbo ocultó su nerviosismo y sacó su aplomo de Took.

-          Soy su saqueador, me contrataron para que entrara a hurtadillas y robara la Piedra del Arca. Admito que fallé al encontrarla, por lo que no debería causarte preocupación alguna. La verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí, por la que me trajeron hasta aquí, además del tesoro, es la _venganza_.

-          ¡Venganza! – bufó Smaug. – ¡Venganza! El Rey bajo la Montaña ha muerto, ¿y dónde están los descendientes que se atrevan a buscar venganza? Girion, Señor del Valle, ha muerto, y yo me he comido a su gente como un lobo entre ovejas, ¿y dónde están los hijos de sus hijos que se atrevan a acercarse? Yo mato donde quiero y nadie se atreve a resistir. Yo derribé a los guerreros de antaño y hoy no hay nadie en el mundo como yo. Entonces era joven y tierno. ¡Ahora soy viejo y fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, Ladrón de las Sombras! – gritó, relamiéndose. – ¡Mi armadura es como diez escudos, mis dientes son espadas, mis garras lanzas, mi cola un rayo, mis alas un huracán, y mi aliento muerte!

 

Bilbo ahogó un gemido de terror ante la ferocidad de sus palabras. Se incorporó de un salto, y por poco perdía el equilibrio, pero plantó bien sus pies de hobbit – procurando no resbalar nuevamente –, e hizo uso de toda la fuerza y valentía que tenía.

Smaug se mostró alerta ante el movimiento del hobbit, con sus llameantes ojos bien puestos en él, curioso por lo que sea que la diminuta criatura se propusiera a decir.

 

-          Tiene usted toda la razón, señor Smaug el Dorado. – dijo Bilbo – Venir aquí a hacerle frente es una estupidez. ¿Quién querría enfrentarse al más temible, tremendo y brillante dragón que jamás se haya visto en Arda? ¡Valar, si es descabellado pensarlo siquiera! Sobretodo, cuando se saben bien sus cualidades de destrucción. ¡Y ese chaleco de oro y diamantes suyo! ¡Magnífico! ¡Espléndido! ¡No hay igual!

 

En efecto, Smaug parecía bastante contento con la adulación del hobbit, hinchando su pecho con orgullo y estirando el largo cuello de modo que pudiese presumir su blindada parte inferior. Claro que lo que no sabía el fastuoso dragón era que había un pequeño espacio sobre su pecho izquierdo que permanecía vulnerable y sin el impenetrable escudo de piedras preciosas, hecho que no fue pasado por alto ante los precavidos ojos azules de Bilbo Baggins.

 

-          Pero, si me permite recordarlo… Estamos tratando con enanos. Ellos son persistentes, duros, testarudos. No se van a detener ante su magnificencia; al contrario. Pelearan hasta conseguir lo que desean, que es recuperar la Montaña. – añadió el hobbit. Se estaba esforzando por maquinar alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para dejarlo salir con vida de allí. – Es por eso que me enviaron aquí, ante usted, oh Gran Smaug el Terrible… Soy yo el intermediario para ofrecerle… ¡Un trato! ¡Sí, eso es lo que buscan los enanos! Un acuerdo entre ellos y tú, de modo que todos nos ahorremos violencia innecesaria.

-          ¿Un trato? – resopló el dragón sarcásticamente, enviando una nube de humo caliente hacia la cara de Bilbo, quien tosió y agitó sus manos frente a sí para apartar el vaho. – Y, ¿qué clase de trato podrían ellos ofrecerme a _mí_? No hay nada de esos enanos que yo pudiese desear, más que a sus ponis como cena, y posiblemente a ellos mismos.

-          Bueno… seguramente debe haber algo, alguna otra cosa, además de los ponis… – intercedió Bilbo, nervioso – ¿No le interesa acaso una parte del tesoro?

Smaug soltó una estruendosa risotada.

-          ¿Tesoro? ¿Por qué querría yo una mísera parte, cuando puedo poseer todo esto sin necesidad de un _trato_?

-          N-No lo sé, yo…

 

Rascó su nuca, pensativo. Las cosas no iban como él habría esperado. Ni siquiera sabía bien lo que hacía al tratar de negociar con Smaug. ¡Negociar con Smaug! Sin duda, debía ser la idea más absurda que se le hubo ocurrido, pero Bilbo se encontraba en aprietos y no era capaz de ingeniar un mejor plan. Sabía que salir huyendo sin más no era opción, puesto que ya había sido descubierto, no poseía su anillo y sería fácilmente alcanzado por el furibundo ataque del dragón.

Smaug lo miraba con candente intensidad, emanando fulgente luz y calor de su escamoso cuerpo, lo que no ayudaba mucho a la concentración de Bilbo.

El dragón mismo parecía considerar seriamente sus opciones, lo que pudiese exigir a cambio de la Montaña Solitaria, algo que realmente valiera la pena de abandonar el que había sido su refugio por tantos y tantos años, su preciado tesoro. Smaug miró a su alrededor, concediéndole al hobbit algo de tiempo para meditar sus palabras.

¿Qué podría hacerle falta allí? Los dragones no eran seres demandantes; podían pasar largas temporadas en ayunas y sin una sola gota de agua – con mayor razón al ser un dragón de fuego – tan solo dormitando sobre sus riquezas hurtadas. Y aquellos ponis le habían sentado de maravilla, por supuesto que pensaba regresar por el resto.

De pronto, observando su alrededor con sus ojos leonados, rodeado por montículos y montes y montañas de tesoros invaluables, un sinfín de piezas de oro y plata – que bajo su resplandor se tenían de un brillo rojizo –, de joyas y piedras preciosas, de todo tipo de riqueza material que cualquier hombre (o enano) pudiera haber codiciado tener en su vida, sintió el peso de su rotunda soledad. Todo lo que tenía era tesoro, tesoro y más tesoro, en su plena vastedad. Pero, nada más.

 

Recordaba cuando era joven, un tierno dragoncillo que disfrutaba volar sobre sus alrededores en compañía de los de su especie; todas esas veces en las que se divertía planteando acertijos a los demás, jugando con sus mentes y empleando su indiscutible astucia; o presumiendo sus bien trabajados hechizos, una vez que hubo estudiado y explotado su innata magia de dragón – pocos dragones son conscientes de poseerla, y de esos, son aún más escasos los casos en que tienen alguna idea de cómo emplearla adecuadamente y sacarle el mayor provecho.

Eventualmente, había dejado a los suyos atrás, partiendo en búsqueda del tan aclamado tesoro de los enanos en la Montaña Solitaria, que comenzaba a hacerse famoso a través de relatos y canciones por toda Middle-Earth.

 

Aquellas memorias cruzaron por su mente como un fugaz vistazo de todo lo que había dejado atrás, de todo lo que había perdido, de lo que le habían arrebatado con el tiempo. La codicia lo había alejado de la compañía que alguna vez tuvo.

Ahora, por más que deseara negarlo, el vacío de saberse en completa soledad – salvo la fría e insípida compañía de todo aquel tesoro – lo abrumaba. ¿Por qué lamentaba su solitud? Él era el dragón más poderoso, terrible y despiadado de – posiblemente – toda Endor.  Su voracidad y osadía eran lo que lo convertían en un rival temible ante cualquier otra criatura que intentara adueñarse de su oro. Su anatomía había sido creada para destruirlo todo a su paso, hecha para aniquilar. Él era un predador, y no necesitaba de ninguna compañía. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan incompleto y… solo?

 

Por otro lado, ahí estaba ese insignificante y curioso hobbit. Era tan pequeño, aún más que los enanos, de aspecto completamente inofensivo. Más bien, parecía un conejo. De pies grandes para su tamaño, y peludos, y orejas puntiagudas. Y, sin embargo, se plantaba frente a él con todo el aplomo que pudiese poseer, haciéndole frente sin mostrar temor – que seguramente, si era lo suficientemente listo, lo tendría, pero se empeñaba en disimular.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, una criatura bastante curiosa. Y rara. Smaug jamás había visto a un ser semejante en todos sus años de vida, lo que lo volvía exótico e interesante ante sus ojos. Era raro, sí, difícil de encontrar. Como una gema preciosa, invaluable. Y, ¿no era el Grandioso Smaug amante de las joyas? Definitivamente, sería imperativo completar su tan vasta colección de tesoros con una piececilla tan fina y particular como aquella.

_Compañía_. No sonaba tan mala idea al considerar que ésta fuese cierto enigmático y fascinante hobbit.

 

Bilbo estaba a punto de sugerir algo, cualquier banalidad que se le viniera en mente, cuando la poderosa voz del dragón aureorrojizo rompió el silencio.

-          Yo tengo una propuesta, señor Jinete del Barril. – dijo Smaug, curvando hacia arriba las comisuras de sus fauces, dibujando una retorcida sonrisa de dragón. – Una oferta que dudo que los enanos piensen en rechazar.

-          ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó el hobbit, sorprendido – Bien, yo… con gusto escucharé su proposición.

-          Por supuesto. – asintió el dragón, divertido – Estoy dispuesto, diga a los enanos, a entregarles su tan anhelada Piedra del Arca y desalojar la Montaña Solitaria.

 

Bilbo parpadeó, incrédulo ante las palabras del dragón. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a renunciar a sus hurtadas riquezas y al cobijo de la enorme montaña, a concederles la victoria a los enanos?

No, desde luego que no. Las cosas no podrían ser así de sencillas con Smaug. El jamás abandonaría Erebor, nunca cedería el inmenso tesoro del que se había hecho, ni mucho menos declinaría su tan prestigiado título de irrevocable y despiadado propietario de la Montaña.

Debía haber, entonces, una cláusula imposible y demandante a cambio de tan ‘dadivoso’ ofrecimiento. Bilbo frunció el ceño, pensativo. Él no iba a tragarse eso.

 

-          ¿Qué pides a cambio?

 

El dragón soltó una estruendosa carcajada, complacido ante la sagacidad del pequeño saqueador. Por supuesto que él ya esperaba tal respuesta de su parte, no era para menos. Bilbo no se inmutó, expectante.

 

-          Lo que _exijo_ ante tal muestra de mi generosidad es sencillamente lo justo. – dijo Smaug – Tiempo. Es comprensible que necesitaré tiempo para encontrar un nuevo sitio ideal donde alojarme, así que es lo menos que espero de su parte… si de verdad quieren recuperar la Montaña, claro está.

-          ¿Cuánto tiempo solicita el Impresionante Smaug? – esta vez, había un dejo de sorna en las palabras del hobbit ante la mención de Smaug, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el aludido.

-          Nada más y nada menos que un año, como mínimo. – declaró éste, entretenido con las reacciones del curioso ladrón. – Me parece un periodo de tiempo considerable para que halle mi siguiente morada, y poco significativo para la espera de los enanos.

 

Bilbo asintió, sopesando la oferta realizada. Su mirada inquisitiva persistía conectada con los llameantes ojos leonados del imponente dragón. Notificaría a los enanos, sin lugar a dudas, sobre la conversación que habían estado manteniendo él y Smaug, para que ellos decidieran qué hacer al respecto.

Sin embargo, Bilbo tenía el presentimiento de que aún había algo oculto detrás de las promesas del dragón aureorrojizo. De ninguna manera podría llegar a ser tan bondadoso. Debía tener alguna intención con aquello, algo de lo cual quisiera aprovecharse.

 

-          ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que desee obtener de éste trato?

 

Smaug no podría estar más maravillado con la audacia y tenacidad del pequeño hobbit. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa de dragón, ciertamente divertido. Que una criatura tan diminuta, desarmada e insignificante como aquella se atreviera a hablarle con tales modos a un dragón tan poderoso – y evidentemente superior en _todo_ – como él, resultaba un espectáculo fascinante.

 

-          En efecto. Hay algo más que deseo a cambio.

-          Y, ¿qué podría ser lo que motive al tan Temible Smaug a dejar la Montaña? – inquirió el hobbit, sin mucho ánimo, aunque sí sentía curiosidad en el fondo por conocer la respuesta… una que jamás esperó escuchar, que lo dejó helado y sin habla.

-          _Tú._

 

La monosílaba de la palabra fue arrastrada en los labios de Smaug, resonando las densas vibraciones de su voz barítono tan gutural y provocativa por las frías paredes de piedra hasta los oídos de Bilbo, ocasionando un ineludible estremecimiento del pobre hobbit. El candente aliento del dragón formó nubecillas de vapor que acariciaron sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Bilbo tragó en seco, sintiendo en su boca un desierto. Todo el aplomo que había reunido durante su charla con el intimidante dragón se había evaporado repentinamente con una simple palabra monosilábica. Aunque claro, el impacto se trataba más de la implicación de su respuesta que de la palabra en sí.

A él. Lo quería a _él_. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso… planeaba devorarlo, tal como había hecho con sus ponis? A esas alturas, le era difícil decidir si era el pánico o el desconcierto lo que más lo embargaba. No comprendía exactamente a lo que se refería el dragón con aquella declaración, y no estaba seguro de que le agradaría saberlo.

 

Al parecer, Smaug disfrutó verlo tan anonadado. Sin prisa alguna, optó por explicarse antes de que sus palabras fueran interpretadas de manera errónea.

 

-          He habitado ésta Montaña en completa soledad durante muchos, muchos años, mi querido Jinete del Barril. Más de los que me gustaría recordar. – dijo Smaug. – No obstante, este hecho jamás me hubo importado en lo más mínimo. La riqueza que adquirí era todo lo que me interesaba. Estoy seguro que sabes lo suficiente sobre dragones como para entender mi punto. – hizo una pausa, mas no esperó respuesta alguna. – Así eran las cosas… hasta que fui despertado por el misterioso y extraño efluvio de un ladrón que osó escabullirse dentro de mi Montaña, dispuesto a hurtar mi tesoro.

-          Yo no quería…

-          Mi punto es – el dragón lo cortó a media frase. – que tú, minúsculo y exótico Hobbit, has causado en mí cierta fascinación. Jamás me hube encontrado, en todos mis años de vida, a una criatura similar.

 

La sangre ascendió de golpe al rostro de Bilbo, sintiéndose de pronto aún más acalorado. No sabía si debía sentirse halagado por lo que el dragón había dicho sobre él. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante; bueno… solamente ante la súbita atención de Thorin, después del ‘incidente con los trasgos’.

Smaug prosiguió casi de inmediato:

-          Es curioso que, al no sentirme amenazado o confrontado de ninguna manera por ti, me has recordado lo que es disfrutar de la mera compañía de otro ser… _vivo_. – admitió – Por lo que, ya que ha sido culpa tuya el que me sienta falto de acompañamiento, he decidido que serás tú quien…

-          ¿Culpa mía? – intervino Bilbo, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Cómo es que eso ha sido…? – sacudió la cabeza, agitando sus rizos humedecidos por el vapor – ¿Por qué querrías mi compañía?

-          Has sido el primero en mucho tiempo que ha osado plantarse frente a mí y retarme. – articuló el dragón; el hobbit iba a replicar al respecto, pero Smaug se adelantó: – No ha sido con tus palabras, sino con tu lenguaje corporal. Lo noto, tu _valentía_ … eso o tu brillante estupidez. – se burló – Eres diferente, hobbit. _Raro_. Como una gema preciosa que aún no poseo.

 

_Entonces era eso_ , se dijo Bilbo. El desconocimiento de Smaug sobre los hobbits era lo que lo volvía tan interesante ante sus ojos, tan único y atractivo. Él lo quería como parte de su tesoro, como otro premio tomado del temerario Thorin Oakenshield. Su ambición por el robo de la propiedad de los enanos, junto con su deseo natural de piedras preciosas y cosas raras, era lo que tenía el dragón tan atraído por el pobre ladrón. Pero entonces, pensó Bilbo, ¿era realmente considerado como propiedad de los enanos? ¿Como... como una _cosa_ que les pertenecía a ellos, a Thorin?

La tremenda indignación que sintió al respecto lo abrumó de tal manera que sólo conseguía escuchar un agudo pitido en sus oídos. Sentía su rostro arder. No podía creerlo. Se sentía asquerosamente usado y rebajado. ¡Haber sido tomado por objeto! Aquello era... denigrante. De ninguna manera iba a permitir tal cosa. Bilbo era bastante consciente ahora de su valor en toda ésta misión como para ser tratado de esa forma.

 

Abrió la boca para protestar, molesto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sería lo más inteligente que se le podría haber ocurrido hacer, así que se abstuvo. Contuvo su furia por varios instantes hasta que la sintió sosegarse en su interior.

Smaug, por su parte, parecía divertido con lo que veía. No le había quitado los ojos de encima ni un solo momento.

Bilbo se aclaró la garganta.

 

-          Entonces, – habló el hobbit, de manera casi tajante. – lo que pides es tiempo y… _compañía_ … a cambio de la Montaña y lo que hay en ella.

-          En resumen, sí. – asintió el dragón.

-          Bien. Si eso ha sido todo, entonces me retiro. Le informaré a los enanos sobre la _generosa_ oferta que usted ha realizado y, en todo caso, volveré con una respuesta.

-          No esperaba menos.

 

Bilbo sintió un vuelco en el estómago al contemplar la aguda y siniestra sonrisa que esbozaba el dragón aureorrojizo, retrocediendo un par de pasos, encaminándose hacia la salida.

Una vez más, rebuscó con la mirada, inquieto, entre todo el montón de tesoros y piezas de oro y plata, intentando fútilmente de localizar su tan venerado anillo. Pero resultaría más sencillo hallar una aguja en un pajar.  
Con un suspiro derrotado, Bilbo se dirigió a la puerta – no muy cómodo con darle la espalda al dragón –, dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes.

Smaug ensanchó su sonrisa y se irguió en sus cuatro patas, sabiéndose lo bastante listo como para haber dado con el misterioso anillo antes que su previo portador. Y antes de que el hobbit desapareciera por el umbral de la puerta, su voz se hizo sonar nuevamente, potente y grave sobre el suave tintineo de las fortunas al ser pisadas.

 

-          Aguarda un segundo, saqueador. – dijo – Aún no he escuchado tu nombre.

 

Bilbo se detuvo en seco, indeciso a contestar. Sabía que no era siempre una buena idea revelar tu nombre a un dragón. De eso había creído haberse librado con aquellos acertijos sobre sí. Pero era evidente que Smaug era un dragón de mente muy ágil, para su desgracia.

 

Sin volverse, con apenas un hilo de voz, respondió:

-          Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por sus kudos y lecturas! Son gratamente apreciadas.  
> Espero que la historia sea de su agrado - aunque a penas vaya comenzando.  
> Comentarios y críticas son igualmente aceptados.
> 
> ¡Felices fiestas, y feliz año nuevo a todos! :)
> 
> ~ Frabullosas salutacionesess xx


	3. Trato sellado

 

_"But it is one thing to read about dragons and another to meet them."  
_ _― Ursula K. Le Guin, ‘A Wizard of Earthsea’._

 

 

 

Los enanos miraban al pobre hobbit como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza de pronto. El viejo Balin alabó la valentía de Bilbo por haberse adentrado en la Montaña y haber encarado al dragón, ¡atreviéndose inclusive a negociar con él!

Thorin no se lo podía creer. Había estado realmente preocupado – más de lo que le gustaría admitir – por la demora del pequeño hobbit dentro de la Montaña, temiendo lo peor. ¿Y si se hubiese perdido en los pasadizos? ¿Y si no encontró el oro, o la Piedra del Arca? ¿Y si hubo encontrado otra salida y hubiese huido? ¿Y si… y si se hubo topado con el dragón… despierto? Mil y un imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza ante tales posibilidades, y ninguna de ellas conducía a un final agradable.

Pero lo que les había contado Bilbo al emerger de las profundidades de la Montaña, jadeante y acalorado, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

 

-          ¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

De todos los disparates y tragedias que pudo haber previsto, jamás pensó que algo así fuese a suceder.

-          ¡¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió negociar con el dragón?! De todas las tonterías que pudiste haber cometido, ¡decidiste tratar de razonar con un dragón de fuego! – refunfuñaba Thorin, sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo. – Jamás había escuchado cosa semejante…

-          Pero, Thorin, no tenía elección. Él iba a…

-          ¡No! Tenías una misión… ¡una misión! Y… decidiste deliberadamente olvidarte de ella y poner tu vida en riesgo… ¡Ponernos a todos en riesgo! ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho si el dragón te atrapaba?

-          Thorin…

-          ¡No lo entiendes! No me puedo permitir perder un solo miembro de mi compañía, y menos a un saqueador tan eficiente…

-          Bueno, cálmate, Thorin, y agradece que el pequeño salió con vida. – intervino Balin, con intención de menguar las cosas.

-          ¡Eso porque ha corrido con suerte!

-          ¿Y, cómo esperabas tú que fuese indetectable ante los sentidos de Smaug si me envían allí dentro apestando a enano? – replicó Bilbo, cruzándose de brazos.

Thorin iba a reprochar, pero se quedó callado; no supo que decir al respecto.

-          Además, – agregó el hobbit – sí que conseguí algo: una oferta del mismísimo Smaug.

-          ¿Una oferta? – repitieron los enanos al unisón, confundidos.

-          Así es. Es bueno que estuviese tan bien informado sobre los dragones, ya que pude dialogar un poco con él. Para salvarme el pellejo, una vez que fui descubierto, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que proponerle un trato… para ahorrarnos un poco el desastre, si saben a lo que me refiero.

 

Los enanos se miraron los unos a los otros, gratamente sorprendidos por la audacia del hobbit. Era evidente que ellos nunca habían considerado la opción de hacer un trato con el dragón para recuperar sus tierras; la guerra era algo tan natural para ellos que no se permitían suponer otra solución al problema.

Thorin, por supuesto, no lucía muy convencido ante la idea.

-          ¿De qué se trata esta _oferta_ suya, señor Baggins?

-          Bueno, – Bilbo aclaró su garganta – Smaug prometió que abandonaría la Montaña y les devolvería el tesoro robado, incluyendo la Piedra del Arca y hasta la última moneda de plata.

La compañía de Thorin comenzó a hacer comentarios, algunos victoriosos, otros desconfiados – tal y como el mismo Thorin se mostraba.

-          ¿Cuáles son sus términos? – exigió saber éste último.

-          Dijo que le tomaría tiempo encontrar una nueva morada, por lo que pedía por lo menos el plazo de un año para entregar la Montaña Solitaria íntegramente.

-          ¡¿UN AÑO?! – bramó Thorin. Los demás enanos también manifestaron sus quejas, hablando todos a la vez, inconformes. Thorin les hizo una seña para que se callaran. – ¡No hemos venido hasta aquí para esperar otro miserable año por lo que es nuestro! ¡Reclamaremos la Montaña ahora mismo, con o sin dragón!

Sus seguidores corearon las palabras de Thorin con una lluvia de gritos jubilosos y palmadas en la espalda, visiblemente entusiasmados por la idea de pelear por sus tierras.

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de los enanos nuevamente.

-          ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no lo ven? ¡Es una locura! ¡No podemos enfrentarnos a Smaug! Somos sólo catorce, y pobremente equipados; ni siquiera tenemos recursos suficientes para una batalla de tal magnitud. ¡Nos calcinará a todos en un parpadeo! Y entonces, el viaje habrá sido en vano. – dijo el hobbit. Soltó un suspiro resignado. – A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero parece ser lo más prudente. De cualquier manera, eso no es todo lo que pidió, obviamente.

-          ¿Hay más? – Kíli parecía decepcionado.

-          Por supuesto que hay más. Me parecía muy extraño que el dragón no exigiera nada más a cambio. – masculló Thorin, malhumorado. – ¿Qué es lo que esa lagartija alada quiere? ¿Una parte del oro? ¿Quedarse con la Piedra del Arca?

-          No y no. Él, bueno…, quiere cenarse al resto de los ponis… – dijo Bilbo, y al instante se escucharon las protestas y negaciones de los enanos –, y a _mí_.

 

Todos enmudecieron. El silencio reinó sobre ellos por varios segundos, a la vez que las mejillas de Bilbo se encendían; todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, con perplejidad y desconcierto.

 

-          ¡¿Quiere comerte a ti también?! – chilló Kíli, horrorizado.

-          ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno,… realmente no lo sé. Yo… lo que quiero decir es que él quiere que sea su… _acompañante_ , o algo así. – se explicó Bilbo, con el rostro enrojecido, algo cohibido por la idea. – No estoy seguro, pero me parece que es más como una garantía. Si me tiene, entonces puede estar seguro de que ustedes no lo atacarán sorpresivamente, quiero pensar.

-          ¡Pero eso no nos asegura a nosotros que no va a aniquilarte! – replicó Thorin, molesto. – ¡De ninguna manera sacrificaremos a uno de los nuestros! Haremos la guerra, llamaremos a nuestra gente, pediremos ayuda a mi primo Dáin… Él vendrá con su ejército, y entonces ¡acabaremos con el maldito dragón!

-          Piénsalo, Thorin… ¿cuántas opciones tenemos? Aunque llames a tus parientes a la guerra, ¿no crees que les tomará tiempo venir hasta acá? Necesitarán cientos, y miles, para acabar con el dragón. – habló Bilbo. – Mas, si aceptas la oferta hecha por Smaug, tendrán tiempo suficiente para convocar a sus ejércitos, fortalecerse y prepararse para lo que sea que venga, en caso de que el dragón decida no entregar la Montaña. ¿No crees que vale la pena esperar un poco más, y así ahorrarse la sangre de tus compañeros?

 

Thorin dirigió una mirada a su compañía, dubitativo. De ninguna manera querría él guiarlos a una muerte segura. Todos ellos le eran leales, eran su familia. Y sus sobrinos… Fíli y Kíli eran demasiado jóvenes aún para morir en batalla. Y si morían, estaba seguro de que Dís – su hermana – los mataría a todos.

Pero, ¿ofrecer a cambio, tan sencillamente, la vida de otra persona, siendo ésta quien los había salvado tantas veces? No parecía justo tampoco. Todos en la compañía de Thorin se habían encariñado con el pequeño y simpático hobbit, que había demostrado ser tan temerario y valioso como cualquiera de ellos. Y para Thorin, Bilbo Baggins era un amigo ahora. Un amigo a quien no traicionaría ni dejaría atrás. No comprendía exactamente todo ese afecto que ahora se daba cuenta que sentía por él, pero sabía que lo defendería hasta la muerte – como haría con cualquier otro miembro de su compañía. Y por supuesto que todos estaban más dispuestos a pelear por lo que les correspondía por ley.

Por otro lado… no podía negar que Bilbo tenía algo de razón.

Ante la vacilación del líder de los enanos, Bilbo prosiguió:

-          Creo que al verme implicado de manera tan inmediata, poseo por lo menos algún voto considerable sobre la decisión. Y yo… me ofrezco voluntariamente. – dijo con solemnidad, seguro de sus palabras. – Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por el resto de la compañía.

-          ¡Estás demente! – exclamó Fíli, escandalizado.

-          ¡No puedes hacer eso, Bilbo! – secundó su hermano.

-          ¡Eso es suicidio! – replicó Ori – ¡Te aniquilará!

-          ¿Por qué perversas razones querría Smaug a nuestro hobbit como prisionero? – decía Bofur, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-          No. – dijo Thorin, con el rostro descompuesto. – No, Bilbo, tú no irás a ninguna parte. No voy a permitir que te entregues así como así al dragón. ¡Esta batalla ni siquiera te corresponde!

-          Esto es personal, Thorin. Lo presiento. – comentó Balin, algo afectado.

-          Thorin, ésta es mi decisión. – Bilbo dijo. – Si es lo mejor para todos, entonces lo haré. Volveré a esa Montaña y le diré a Smaug que el trato está sellado. Ustedes volverán a Dale, o a Rivendell, a refugiarse, abastecerse y esperar. No habrá necesidad de otro Día de Durin para entrar a la Montaña, pues cuando el plazo se haya cumplido, las puertas principales de Erebor estarán abiertas para recibirlos y el dragón se habrá ido.

-          Haces que suene todo tan fácil…

-          Entonces no lo vuelvas difícil. – repuso el hobbit.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-          No. De ninguna manera. No voy a dejar que regreses a esa Montaña, Bilbo. – sentenció.

-          Lamento decirlo, Thorin, pero no estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

 

Dicho esto, el hobbit se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso al portón de piedra al costado de la Montaña, adentrándose en ella y perdiéndose en la penumbra antes de que cualquiera de los enanos pudiese detenerlo.

Thorin gruñó y maldijo, enfurruñado. Definitivamente, no se esperaba nada parecido al llegar a la Montaña Solitaria. Jamás consideró la idea de sacrificar a uno de los suyos para evitarse una batalla que estaba dispuesto a pelear desde el inicio; y menos sacrificar a su saqueador estrella, a su amigo y catorceavo miembro de la compañía… a su Bilbo Baggins.

 

 

*********

 

 

Smaug se congratuló internamente por su indiscutible astucia. Haber vigilado la ubicación del singular anillo del pequeño hobbit saqueador y ocultarlo fuera de todo alcance había sido una idea brillante. Más tarde se encargaría de investigar qué era lo que volvía tan especial a dicho anillo; era evidente que se trataba de un objeto mágico, puesto que podía sentir el poder que de él emanaba, a pesar de su apariencia simplona.   
El valor de ese anillo no residía en el oro que lo formaba o su belleza como joya, sino en el enigmático misticismo que poseía.

La cuestión era: ¿cómo un diminuto y hogareño hobbit había conseguido una pieza como aquella? No cabía duda de que aquella criatura de insignificantes dimensiones era realmente sorprendente, por lo que subestimarlo sería un error.

 

Smaug se acomodó nuevamente sobre la montaña de tesoros preciosos, replegando sus alas sobre su lomo y enroscando su larga cola de dragón a su alrededor, disponiéndose a tomar otra breve siesta mientras los enanos discutían afuera sobre el _trato_ ofrecido y tomaban su decisión.

Más pronto de lo que había previsto – antes de que se hubiese dejado llevar por el sueño –, el sutil aroma del hobbit llegó a sus fosas nasales antes de verle asomar su cabecita por la entrada a las mazmorras.

El dragón levantó la cabeza, estirando el cuello para ver mejor al hobbit, que parecía algo nervioso y dubitativo al andar. Atravesó el umbral y se plantó frente a Smaug, a las faldas de los incesantes montes de oro, plata y joyas.

Smaug lo observó, curioso, esbozando en sus facciones de dragón lo semejante a una sonrisa.

-          Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba, mi querido _Bilbo_. – dijo, degustando en su lengua cada una de las letras al pronunciar su nombre, lentamente.

 

Bilbo tragó en seco, estremeciéndose ante la mención de su nombre por aquella voz. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudarle. Inspiró hondo, tranquilizándose a sí mismo; el aire caliente que circulaba por la habitación se coló por su garganta, causándole un poco de tos.

Aclaró su garganta, preparándose para hablar.

 

-          He traído la respuesta de los enanos, como prometí.

-          Eso veo. Y, ¿cuál será dicha respuesta, quisiera saber?

-          Ellos… han aceptado su oferta. – declaró Bilbo. – A partir de hoy, tendrá exactamente trescientas sesenta y cinco noches para hallar un nuevo domicilio y abandonar la Montaña Solitaria, junto con las riquezas que en ella residen. Y…, mientras tanto…, dispone usted de mi… compañía.

 

Smaug no pudo – y  no quiso – ocultar cuán complacido estaba de escuchar aquello. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, presumiendo grácilmente la tremenda hilera de afilados colmillos.

Habría estado, probablemente, más contento de haberse tratado de una segunda batalla contra los despreciables enanos. Le habría encantado exterminar a los restos de su raza, y apoderarse permanentemente del inconmensurable oro de los enanos y la Montaña. Pero, bien podía hacer eso más tarde, haciéndoles creer que cumpliría su parte del trato.

Claro que los enanos eran sabidos por no ser siempre confiables en sus promesas, Smaug contaba con ello; pero sólo un imbécil creería ciegamente en la palabra de un dragón. Era una guerra ganada, pensó Smaug, sintiéndose tan victorioso y satisfecho con el trato que había hecho con los enanos que casi se echaba a reír. ¡Oh, qué criaturas tan ingenuas eran!

 

-          Por tanto, mi querido Bilbo – enunció el dragón. –, eres nombrado oficialmente como mi invitado de honor.

 

Acto seguido, Smaug alzó su cola, irguiéndose cuan grande era, y la proyectó con fuerza a espaldas del pobre hobbit, quien ahogó un chillido aterrado y corrió para evadir el furioso impacto de la cola del dragón. Sin embargo, esta vez no tenía como objetivo golpear a Bilbo, sino a la entrada del salón que se encontraba justo detrás de él.

El golpe hizo templar las paredes y pilares del interior de la Montaña de manera alarmante, y Bilbo se apresuró a refugiarse en caso de que se derrumbaran. El estruendoso crujir de la roca lo ensordeció por un momento, seguido de un fuerte retumbar. La vibración se extendía por debajo de sus pies. Se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos, en modo de protección.

Sólo un montón de guijarros y unos cuantos trozos de piedra más grandes se desplomaron desde el techo. Cuando Bilbo alzó la mirada, se encontró con que la entrada del sótano donde se encontraban estaba casi intacta, solo algo agrietada por el impacto.

Parpadeó, perplejo, sin comprender a qué se había debido aquella exhibición de ferocidad entonces.

 

 

*********

 

 

Fuera de la Montaña Solitaria, los enanos discutían de manera acalorada lo que había ocurrido. Ninguno podía creer que Bilbo Baggins se hubiese sacrificado por ellos tan deliberadamente, y temían por él.

 

-          Dijiste que lo hizo por algo personal. – espetó Thorin, furibundo. – ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-          ¿No lo ves? – dijo Balin – El dragón sabía que vendríamos, Thorin. Sabía que intentaríamos recuperar la Montaña. Lo que no sabía es que traeríamos con nosotros a un saqueador, a un hobbit. ¡Pensamos que era buena idea! – se lamentó. – Pensamos que, debido a que Smaug jamás se había encarado con uno de su especie, no podría reconocerlo. ¡Pero lo hizo! Lo hizo porque adivino que venía con nosotros, porque olía a nosotros. ¡Y lo enviamos a las fauces del dragón! ¡Le enviamos un obsequio!

-          Balin, sigo sin entender lo que…

-          ¡Es por ti, Thorin! ¡Ha sido todo por ti, para enervarte! – se intentó explicar el enano. – Bilbo no olía a enano. Bilbo olía a ti. Smaug supo entonces que debía ser importante para ti, y aprovechó la oportunidad para arrebatarte algo más que oro.

Thorin frunció el ceño, sintiendo una punzada dentro de sí.

-          ¿Estás diciéndome que… que esto es culpa mía?

-          No. – suspiró Balin, negando con la cabeza. – Estoy diciendo que cometiste un error antes al no darte cuenta de lo que en verdad sentías por nuestro pequeño Bilbo. Y que ahora, eso ha sido utilizado en tu contra. Bilbo corre peligro allí dentro. ¡Sabrá Valar qué terribles cosas tendrá pensado hacer el dragón con esa criaturita!

 

Thorin cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo y sacudiendo la cabeza, como tratando de quitarse de la mente aquellas ideas. De verdad, no quería pensar en lo que le podría suceder a Bilbo. Si algo malo le pasaba… jamás se lo perdonaría. No lo permitiría.

Debió haberlo supuesto, había sido demasiado descuidado de su parte. Los dragones atesoran cosas, objetos preciosos y únicos, gemas invaluables y montones de oro, todo aquello que presenta un valor significativo para su propietario – ya que eso vuelve el botín aún más exquisito. Y Thorin había enviado a un diamante exótico y brillante a la cueva del dragón. Le había entregado a su pequeño Bilbo.

 

-          Lo detendré. Sacaré a Bilbo de allí y me enfrentaré al dragón con mis propias manos si tengo que hacerlo. – afirmó Thorin, con determinación, echando a andar hacia la entrada lateral a la Montaña.

 

Los enanos lo miraron, sin saber lo que proponía su líder, pero dispuestos a seguirlo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos consiguió cruzar el umbral del portón de piedra, ya que un terrible temblor se manifestó a través de la Montaña Solitaria, dejando estáticos a los enanos – que observaban alarmados la montaña.

Y, en un parpadeo, la entradilla por la que había cruzado el intrépido hobbit momentos atrás se derrumbó, bloqueando completamente el acceso al interior de la Montaña.

 

-          ¡NO! – Thorin rugió, una vez que el tremor cesó, arremetiendo contra los escombros y trozos de roca que obstruían el paso.

 

Trató de retirar, fútilmente, las ruinas de la Puerta Secreta de la Montaña con sus manos desnudas, gruñendo entre dientes amargamente por la impotencia. Los demás enanos se unieron a sus costados para ayudarle, pero luego de varios intentos, se dieron por vencidos.

Era inútil seguir insistiendo. Cada trozo de piedra que quitaban de la entrada, uno nuevo y más grande caía en su lugar. A ese paso, jamás lo conseguirían.

 

-          No,… ¡No! – se lamentó el líder de los enanos, golpeando sus puños contra la fría piedra. – ¡Bilbo! ¡Bilbo! ¡Maldición! ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa!

 

Se dejó caer, derrotado, junto a los escombros, con los brazos lánguidos y expresión contraída. Sus intensos ojos azules miraban ahora a la nada, perdidos en los vagos trazos de pisadas en el suelo. Se sentía agotado, aplastado por dentro. El peso de la culpa y la pena de haber perdido a su amigo lo consumía.

Balin se agachó a su lado, estrujando su hombro de manera conciliadora. A él le dolía su perdida casi tanto como a Thorin mismo, ya que lo consideraba como un hijo.  Kíli y Fíli intercambiaron una mirada triste, y fueron a reunirse con su tío. El resto de los enanos permaneció en silencio, compartiendo su preocupación de manera individual.

Haciendo acopio de su coraje, Thorin se puso de pie nuevamente, con los hombros rectos y la barbilla en alto, sus fríos ojos azules recuperaron su dureza. La compañía de enanos lo miró con solemnidad.

 

-          Bajaremos de vuelta Dale para pasar la noche. Nos abasteceremos y recobraremos fuerzas, tal y como aconsejó nuestro querido amigo Bilbo. – estableció. – Luego, volveremos a hacer guardia a la Montaña, avisaremos a nuestros parientes sobre la guerra y esperaremos lo que tengamos que esperar. Recuperaremos ésta Montaña, nuestras riquezas, y a nuestro saqueador.

 

Los enanos mostraron su aprobación mediante un colectivo grito de guerra, llenos de determinación y aparente entusiasmo. Así, partieron todos montaña-abajo, atravesando Esgaroth e internándose de vuelta a las ruidosas y rústicas calles de Dale. Con suerte, volverían a refugiarse bajo el techo del noble Bard.

 

 

*********

 

 

-          ¿Qué diantres ha sido eso? – externó Bilbo, recuperando el aliento.

Smaug emitió una reverberante carcajada.

-          Sólo me aseguraba de que no fueras a ninguna parte, pequeño ladrón.

-          ¡No soy un ladrón! De hecho, me considero bastante honesto. – replicó el aludido, dando un respingo con orgullo, gesto que provocó una risotada de parte del dragón.

-          Eres bastante divertido, mi querido Bilbo, Jinete del Barril. – dijo Smaug. – Me complace saber que disponemos de trescientas sesenta y cinco noches para conocernos mejor.

Bilbo tragó en seco.

-          Temo no ser tan fascinante como usted me piensa.

-          Oh, estoy seguro de que así será. – sonrió Smaug.

 

Bilbo no supo qué más decir al respecto. Los poderosos ojos leonados de Smaug se encontraban firmemente posados sobre él, lo que acrecentaba su nerviosismo. Se sentía como un filete de ternera dentro de un horno, siendo observado mientras se cuece lentamente sobre las suaves brasas. No sabía en qué momento el encanto desaparecería y sería devorado por el temible dragón aureorrojizo, que lo miraba con fulgente interés.

En un gesto repentino, el dragón inclinó su enorme cabeza hacia Bilbo, sobresaltando al pobre hobbit y haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos hasta que su espalda hubo chocado contra la pared de piedra. Su corazón latía tan rápidamente dentro de su pecho que sentía que iba a estallar. Las fauces de Smaug quedaron peligrosamente cerca de él, aprisionándolo contra el frío muro. El terror lo paralizó, mientras miraba con ojos bien abiertos a la bestia frente a sí.

Para su sorpresa, todo lo que hizo Smaug fue olfatearlo, exhalando contra su rostro – inintencionadamente – una cortina de humo caliente. Bilbo tosió y giró su cabeza, de modo que el calor no lo golpeara directamente. Smaug se apartó tan rápido como se había acercado, con aires aparentemente casuales, ignorando el efecto que su inesperado movimiento había causado en el hobbit. Pareció pensativo por un segundo, como si estuviese registrando en su aguda memoria su aroma.

Bilbo respiró agitadamente, apartando los restos de humo de su cara con su brazo, tosiendo. Se alejó de la pared, decidiendo que de esa manera sería más fácil atraparlo si los planes del dragón cambiaban.

Observó a Smaug con detenimiento, ahora que lo podía apreciar en todo su esplendor frente a sus curiosos ojos azules. El fulgor que emitía el dragón desde su interior se reflejaba en cada una de las piezas del tesoro, iluminando así la habitación con un destello aureorrojizo.

Las escamas de Smaug resplandecían como si de rubíes se tratasen, rubíes bañados en oro. Era impactante. Se acoplaban todas ellas perfectamente sobre su cuerpo, curvándolo y delineándolo, dándole aquella forma tan sólida e impenetrable, tan elegante y atroz, tan imponente y magnificente. Los cuernos sobre su cabeza formaban ángulos agudos, agudos como su astucia e ingenio. Una mente brillante, audaz, devastadoramente impresionante. Sus alas se plegaban delicadamente sobre su fuerte lomo, pero sabía que al vuelo, no habría un par tan imparable como aquellas.   
El porte y la excelsitud con la que se erguía eran admirables, dignos de la más grandiosa criatura. Sus fauces eran caminos asegurados a la destrucción. Sus colmillos sobresalían, filosos y terribles como espadas mismas, dispuestas a desgarrarlo todo a su paso. Su grueso cuello incandescente se estiraba para presumir su exquisita longitud, prometiendo escupir la más catastrófica de todas las flamas. Su cola reposaba sobre el oro como el látigo más demoledor. Y sus ojos… sus alucinantes, hechizantes e iridiscentes ojos ambarinos. Eran simplemente asombrosos, como dos inmensos soles, enigmáticos e inteligentes.

A pesar de su ferocidad, y de la capacidad de destrucción que Bilbo bien le sabía capaz, le resultaba una criatura arrebatadoramente magnífica y… _hermosa_. A su modo heterodoxo, claro.

 

Smaug fue consciente de la apreciación del hobbit, sintiéndose regocijado y halagado al tener su atención. Irguiéndose como sabía hacer, ostentando su enormidad, el dragón aclaró su garganta, dispuesto a romper el prolongado silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

 

-          Así que has venido, pequeño Bilbo, desde debajo de la colina. – dijo Smaug, recordando las palabras que hubo empleado. Si bien era una afirmación, había una sutil interrogante en su enunciado, esperando evidentemente la explicación de su nuevo huésped.

-          S-Sí. – balbuceó el hobbit, sacado de su estupor. – He venido desde un lugar muy lejano y tranquilo, llamado la Comarca. Hogar de los hobbits.

-          ¿Hay muchos de ustedes? – quiso saber el dragón, interesado.

-          Oh, sí. Bastantes. Vivimos todos de forma pacífica,… aunque temo que no sería un lugar apetecible para ningún dragón. – dijo, temiendo haber dicho demasiado sobre su viejo hogar – No hay montañas ni tesoros allí. Sólo pastores y agujeros-hobbit.

-          ¿Agujeros-hobbit? – Smaug lo miró como si estuviese evocando alguna fantasía. La curiosidad radiaba en sus grandes ojos ambarinos. – ¿Es así como llaman a sus moradas?

Bilbo asintió, algo nervioso ante la efusiva atención del dragón aureorrojizo. Sin embargo, pudo notar que no había malicia alguna en sus preguntas; parecía verdaderamente interesado en el mundo al que Bilbo pertenecía, en su vida aburrida y simple antes de haber emprendido tal aventura. Le parecía todo como si hubiese dejado la Comarca hacia siglos.

Smaug se acomodó nuevamente sobre la montaña de oro, sin perder de vista al hobbit ni por un solo instante. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, el dragón hizo gesto a Bilbo de que se sentara, de manera apenas más demandante que una cordial invitación.

 

-          ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo fue que terminaste en ésta Montaña, mi querido hobbit? – sugirió Smaug, inquisitivo.

 


	4. Primera noche en la Montaña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Si alguno es vegetariano o sensible a la caza de animales, pido una disculpa. Tiendo a involucrarme mucho en los detalles. El 'gore' en éste capítulo - si bien lo considero poco explícito - puede perturbarlos en tales casos.

 

_“He had only heard of dragons, and although he had never seen one, he was sure they existed.”  
_ _― Dee Marie, ‘Sons of Avalon: Merlin's Prophecy’._

 

 

 

Bilbo había perdido la noción del tiempo. Habrían pasado horas, seguramente, desde que había decidido – si bien, reluctantemente – sentarse a relatar su inesperado viaje al mismísimo Dragón bajo la Montaña. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

Procuró mencionar hasta el último detalle que recordara, a fin de mantener entretenido al dragón y evitar que lo considerara mejor como su cena. Por supuesto que excluyó de su relato el asunto del anillo – al que aún no conseguía divisar por ningún lado, buscándolo con la mirada y escaneando el lugar mientras hablaba.

Smaug, por su parte, lucía bastante divertido con la historia del pequeño hobbit. Si bien algunas partes le parecieron fantasiosas, no pudo negar que lo que contaba Bilbo resultaba realmente fascinante. ¡Cuántas hazañas había logrado tan diminuta criatura! ¡Y en cuántos aprietos se habían metido, tanto él como los inmundos enanos! Se le antojaba increíble que tanta valentía fuera contenida en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Sin cabida a dudas, el curioso saqueador se había ganado la admiración de los seguidores de Thorin Oakenshield, e inclusive el asombro de Smaug mismo.

Sin embargo, se preguntaba en qué parte de la historia encajaba el tan enigmático anillo; si posiblemente lo hubiese portado desde antes de salir de la Comarca, o si lo hubo encontrado en el camino. De ser el caso, habría omitido esa parte a propósito.

 

-          … Casi nos sentimos derrotados cuando esa nube cruzó sobre la Montaña, obstaculizando el paso de la luz. Pero, finalmente, un rayo de sol alcanzó a filtrarse justo antes de que éste se pusiera en el horizonte, iluminando la cerradura secreta del pasadizo. Thorin deslizó la llave, y con un crujido, la puerta de piedra se abrió. Y así fue como tuvimos acceso al interior de la Montaña Solitaria. – Bilbo concluyó su relato, luego de varias horas, mismas que se le antojaron eternas.

 

No estaba seguro de si a Smaug le había gustado su historia, o si había creído media palabra de lo que había narrado tan afanosamente, pero eso habría sido lo de menos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo su boca seca de tanto hablar. Tosió al instante, inspirando el vapor caliente que Smaug expelía.

 

-          Brillante historia. – comentó el dragón, mirando curioso al pequeño hobbit sentado sobre un montículo de oro y plata, a un par de metros de él. – Realmente suena como una aventura digna de recordar. Seguramente, tus vecinos hobbits quedarán impresionados con dicho relato.

-          Más bien escandalizados. – repuso Bilbo, con una media sonrisa. – No creo que sea algo que los habitantes de la Comarca alaben. Los hobbits no tienen aventuras.

-          ¿Por qué no?

Smaug ladeó la cabeza, con sincera curiosidad. Bilbo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-          No está en nuestra naturaleza, supongo. Lo conocido es lo seguro, según dicen. Ningún hobbit dejaría la Comarca para aventurarse a lo desconocido.

-          Pero tú lo has hecho. – señaló Smaug, con una ligera curvatura en la comisura de sus fauces a modo de sonrisa.

-          Eso es porque tengo sangre Took en mis venas. – dijo Bilbo, con cierta diversión. – La familia de mi madre siempre fue un tanto… _diferente_ , en comparación a los hábitos de un hobbit. Era común que alguno saliera de vez en cuando en busca de alguna aventura. Siempre los tacharon de locos. – rió entre dientes ante lo último, con algo de nostalgia en su interior al recordar su hogar, y a su excéntrica familia.

 

¿Qué sería de la Comarca ahora que él no estaba? ¿Alguien lo extrañaría? ¿Habrían notado siquiera su ausencia? Bilbo jamás había sido un hobbit muy sociable, para empezar, por lo que era probable que su desaparición durante tanto tiempo hubiese pasado desapercibida por gran parte de los pobladores.

¡Oh, su cálido y cómodo agujero-hobbit! Apenas recordaba cómo se sentía recostarse en su suave cama, sentarse en el agradable sofá frente a la chimenea a leer algún libro, los manjares que alojaba en su alacena y la calma perpetua que se vivía en la pequeña Comarca. Daría su catorceava parte del tesoro por volver allí enseguida.

 

Smaug lo observó con interés, viéndole ensimismado y algo nostálgico. Sin duda extrañaba su hogar. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando el pequeño hobbit, y cómo se sentiría habitar en un lugar como la pacífica Comarca, rodeado de gente pequeña. Pero era inconcebible que aquél fuese sitio para un dragón.

Parpadeando un poco para humedecer sus ojos, sintiéndose somnoliento debido al agradable calor del ambiente, Bilbo profirió un sonoro bostezo y frotó sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Este gesto llamó la nuevamente atención del dragón aureorrojizo, quien fue sacado del hilo de sus cavilaciones y devuelto a la realidad. Sus iridiscentes ojos ambarinos miraron al hobbit, adivinando lo exhausto que debía estar después de tan largo viaje.

 

-          Deberías descansar, mi pequeño hobbit. – dijo, con su reverberante voz barítono. Bilbo lo miró, casi sorprendido por la amabilidad que poseían sus palabras. – Acomódate donde te plazca, hay espacio de sobra para los dos.

 

Sin atreverse a declinar tan prometedora invitación, Bilbo asintió, y se dispuso a encontrar un lugar sobre el interminable montón de tesoros que le pareciera aceptable. Después de todo, era el lecho del dragón; debía ser soportable el recostarse allí.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos más de donde se encontraba echado el imponente Smaug, para luego hacerse un ovillo sobre el poco atractivo colchón de oro y diamantes. Para su sorpresa, solo algunas piedras preciosas le molestaron al principio; el resto de las piezas de oro y platería se amoldó a su diminuta figura. Colocó sus manos bajo el costado de su cabeza, sirviéndole como almohada.

Aunque dubitativo, Bilbo le dio la espalda al dragón, ya que el fulgor que éste emitía le resultaba molesto si se proponía a dormir. El calor de Smaug abrazaba toda la habitación, por lo que Bilbo estuvo seguro de que no pasaría frío, como habría hecho al acampar en las Montañas Nubladas. El recuerdo le provocó un escalofrío, pero rápidamente comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados. Su cuerpo dolía y pedía agritos un descanso. No le tomó mucho tiempo para que se dejara llevar por el peso del sueño.

 

Mientras tanto, Smaug lo observaba desde su sitio, él mismo acomodándose sobre su lecho, enroscando su larga y poderosa cola a su alrededor, y descansando su gran cabeza sobre las patas delanteras. Si bien había dormido lo suficiente ya como para permanecer despierto toda una temporada, se sentía con ánimos de tomar una buena siesta.

Contempló cómo la respiración de su pequeño ‘invitado de honor’ se iba tornando cada vez más lenta y acompasada, hasta conseguir un ritmo constante, denotando que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

 

-          Dulces sueños, mi querido Bilbo. – musitó el dragón bajo su aliento, sin intención de despertar al durmiente hobbit.

 

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que su mente vagara entre imágenes de montañas brumosas, bosques oscuros repletos de arañas, toscas cuevas subterráneas, ciudades de elfos engreídos y plácidas comarcas de praderas verdes. Inundando sus pulmones una vez más con la atractiva fragancia de Bilbo, y con una disimulada sonrisa curvando sus labios, Smaug se sumergió en un cálido y agradable sueño. Sentía como si, a pesar de haber dormitado por tantísimo tiempo, finalmente pudiera descansar en paz al saberse acompañado de tan fascinante criatura.

 

Y, así, Bilbo Baggins pasó su primera noche en la Montaña Solitaria. La primera de las tantas y tantas noches – trescientas sesenta y cuatro, para ser precisos – que le quedaban por delante junto al impresionante y hechizante Smaug.

 

 

*********

 

 

Bilbo bostezó, a la vez que se desperezaba y frotaba los últimos vestigios de sueño de sus ojos. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde que dejaron atrás la deslumbrante ciudad de Rivendell. El ambiente aún se sentía cálido a su alrededor, y se esforzó por no dejarse vencer nuevamente por el sueño.

Miró a su alrededor, casi sobresaltándose al ver la inconmensurable vastedad de tesoro que lo rodeaba. Lo acontecido el día anterior le vino a la mente de inmediato. Se encontraba en el sótano del palacio de Erebor, bajo la Montaña. Había hecho un trato con Smaug, y ahora se veía confinado a aquellas paredes de piedra pulida, a hacerle compañía al temible dragón.

Se incorporó de su improvisado lecho valioso, observando el resplandeciente terreno a su alrededor. No estaba seguro si había amanecido ya. La habitación parecía aún más oscura de lo que recordaba, y no tardó en darse cuenta de la razón: Smaug no estaba.

Alarmado, Bilbo se puso a dar vueltas por el lugar, tropezando repetidas veces con bultos que sobresalían a su paso. Consiguió golpear su dedo pequeño del pie contra un copón de oro en una ocasión, gimiendo y maldiciendo, adolorido. Su visión comenzaba a adaptarse a la penumbra, interrumpida únicamente por el débil resplandor del oro bajo sus pies.

¿En dónde se había metido ese condenado dragón? ¿Lo había abandonado, acaso, dentro de la montaña? ¿Habría roto su palabra y habría salido en busca de los enanos para acabar con ellos y quedarse con la montaña?

Pensamientos pesimistas era todo lo que Bilbo era capaz de evocar. La impaciencia y la angustia lo estaban consumiendo. ¿Y si los enanos habían entrado a la montaña mientras ambos dormían y habían matado al dragón? No, eso era poco probable. Nadie podría acabar tan fácilmente con tan magnífica bestia. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Smaug?

 

 

*********

 

 

¡Invisibilidad! ¡Eso era! El anillo te dotaba de invisibilidad. Smaug había llegado a esta conclusión mientras dormía, recreando entre sueños la escena de cuando se encontró con el supuesto ladrón – que había resultado ser un curioso y fascinante _hobbit_. Era evidente que dicho anillo era mágico, eso lo supo desde que lo vio. Pero ahora estaba seguro de cuál era su poder. El misticismo del anillo confería al portador la capacidad de volverse imperceptible a la vista; y esa era la explicación a por qué no había podido ver al saqueador. ¡El anillo!

Smaug no podía estar más satisfecho con su descubrimiento. Sólo debía mantener el anillo oculto, apartado del alcance de Bilbo, impedir que lo recuperara. Y entonces, él tendría el poder de trasladarse dentro de la montaña y fuera de ella sin alertar a los enanos. ¡Brillante!

 

Al romper el alba, Smaug se levantó de su lecho – procurando hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar al pequeño hobbit que aún dormía – y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones colindantes con el inmenso sótano en la raíz de la Montaña. El anillo estaba escondido en un lugar seguro, dentro de una insignificante grieta en uno de los pilares de la habitación.

La parte difícil de la tarea de ocultar el anillo había sido precisamente tomarlo, ya que era extremadamente pequeño para las garras de Smaug. Había conseguido ensartarlo en la punta de su garra más pequeña, transportándolo así a su nueva ubicación.

Deslizó la misma garra dentro de la angosta ranura, atrapando al diminuto aro de oro y halándolo fuera del pilar. Una vez que lo hubo insertado en su garra – tanto como fue capaz – flexionó la articulación del apéndice, retrayendo así la garra y protegiendo el anillo contra sí. No estaba seguro de si el mágico objeto estuviese surtiendo efecto en él, pero ante el sutil cambio en su entorno – proporcionándole una visión distinta del mismo – supuso que sí.

Se atrevió entonces a abandonar la habitación y se arrastró a lo largo del espacioso pasillo de piedra pulida construido por los enanos, dirigiéndose hacia _su_ salida de la Montaña. Se trataba de un amplio boquete en el techo de las habitaciones superiores, dando directamente hacia los cielos nublados sobre Erebor; había sido una fortuna que éste se hubiera producido ante el derrumbe de la ciudad bajo la Montaña Solitaria. Y nadie lo había notado. ¡Qué tontos eran los enanos!

 

Smaug se escabulló fuera de la Montaña sin alertar a nadie. Aparentemente, el anillo funcionaba, y ahora él era imperceptible. Claro que tuvo que cuidar el ruido de su aletear. No por nada sus alas eran conocidas como un huracán.

Descendió así de la montaña, sobrevolando los cielos nubosos y, dándole vueltas a la zona, con su aguda vista localizó al resto de los ponis de los enanos. ¡Pero qué festín se iba a dar! Por suerte, los enanos no estaban cerca.  
Bajó en picada rápidamente, ostentando su vigorosa agilidad, y tomó entre sus garras a tres de los ponis que quedaban. Las bestias de carga apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de relinchar para cuando Smaug las había llevado lejos de la montaña.

Se detuvo en un pequeño valle, no muy retirado, que se encontraba detrás de algunas montañas adyacentes. Allí degustó con libertad de cada uno de los tres pequeños ponis, pasando su lengua por sus afilados colmillos al terminar su almuerzo. Aún quedaban otros pocos ponis, y Smaug no perdió la oportunidad de devorarlos también. Tomó otra triada de ponis – uno más grueso que otro – y  los llevó a su improvisado comedor, donde los engulló bárbaramente.

Una vez saciado su voraz apetito, el dragón se limpió las fauces, saboreando los restos de su merienda. También se dio cuenta de que había ensuciado sus garras al zampar a sus presas, salpicando el críptico anillo con la sangre de los ponis. Y desde luego que no podía regresar con la evidencia de su crimen, por lo que limpió igualmente hasta la última mancha de sus garras.

Sabía que había dejado a un pony, al de aspecto más endeble de todos – que hubo sido el pony del buen juguetero de los enanos –, pero ya tenía otros planes para él. Si bien era un dragón despiadado y atroz, no podía permitirse ser un mal anfitrión con su pequeña nueva adquisición.

Capturó al último pony, sosteniéndolo firmemente entre sus garras mientras volaba de regreso a la Montaña Solitaria. Decidió que no asesinaría al pony hasta que estuviese dentro de la montaña, para no dejar evidencia alguna de su latrocinio. Entró a hurtadillas por el enorme hueco del techo, depositando al aterrorizado pony en el suelo antes de soplar su devastadora flama sobre él. Suponía que los hobbits no ingerían alimentos crudos, por lo que había resuelto que debía cocinarlo primero para Bilbo.  
Bueno… había quedado un poco más que cocido, pero ¿qué más daba? No iba a matar de hambre a su invitado de honor. Orgulloso de su labor, Smaug tomó al carbonizado pony entre sus dientes, teniendo cuidado de no despedazarlo, y se encaminó de regreso las vastas mazmorras que alojaban las riquezas de los enanos.

Su querido hobbit debía estar hambriento.

 

 

*********

 

 

En cuestión de minutos, el fulgente calor y el brillo rojizo de Smaug se hizo presente en la habitación. Bilbo vio al dragón adentrarse desde alguna entrada lejana, al otro extremo del sótano. Su enorme cabeza y sus llameantes ojos leonados – mismos que no tardaron en localizar al menudo hobbit. Bilbo se abstuvo de emitir un suspiro de alivio al verlo. El incandescente resplandor que expelía el escamoso cuerpo del dragón bañó la habitación, iluminando hasta el último rincón – ya que el fulgor era reflejado por las piezas preciosas que comprendían el tesoro.

El hobbit se percató, no obstante, de que Smaug llevaba algo en las fauces; sólo que a esa distancia, le resultó imposible determinar qué era. El dragón inclinó su cabeza y depositó sobre un montículo de monedas de oro al objeto que transportaba, para después retornar su atención a Bilbo.

 

-          Buenos días, querido Jinete del Barril. – dijo Smaug, sonando fresco y rejuvenecido. Casi parecía burlarse del apodo empleado.

Bilbo lo miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, pero devolvió el saludo.

-          Buenos días, señor Smaug.

-          Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-          Lo hice. Gracias. – asintió el hobbit, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro, un poco incómodo.  Carraspeó, dedicando al dragón una mirada seria aunque curiosa. – Me preguntaba dónde había estado. Desperté y no lo vi por aquí.

No, definitivamente no era de su incumbencia, ni le preocupaba lo que hiciera el dragón o no. Sólo sentía curiosidad.

-          Bueno, – comenzó a explicarse Smaug, conteniendo una sonrisa. – salí a cazar algo para el desayuno. Creí que, después de tan exhaustivo viaje hasta aquí, estarías hambriento. Así que te traje un bocadillo. No pensarás que soy mal anfitrión, ¿verdad?

 

La respuesta de Smaug lo tomó desprevenido. Bilbo parpadeó, sorprendido ante el noble gesto del dragón. Ciertamente se había equivocado con respecto a él si pensaba que sufriría de malos tratos en su compañía, o tal vez solo estaba fingiendo ser amable y tratando de engordarlo para convertirlo en merienda.

De cualquier manera, su estómago gruñó, traicionándolo. Smaug sonrió divertido, alentando a Bilbo con un ligero asentimiento a que se acercara. Y aunque vacilante, Bilbo cedió y avanzó hacia el dragón. Echó entonces una ojeada al bulto que había dejado caer frente a sí. Casi se cayó de espaldas cuando descubrió lo que tenía delante de sí; ¡era nada más y nada menos que uno de los ponis de los enanos!

Se llevó una mano a la boca debido a la conmoción, sintiendo repentinas náuseas ante tal visión; de pronto, ya no se sentía tan hambriento. El pony yacía inerte sobre el suelo cubierto de tesoros, y su silueta era apenas reconocible. Bilbo fue capaz de distinguir un par de mechones alazán en lo que solía ser el lomo de la pequeña bestia de carga; el resto de su pelaje estaba chamuscado. ¡Oh, pero si era el pony de Bofur!

Smaug se dio cuenta de la vacilación del hobbit, torciendo el gesto ligeramente y empujando con el hocico al animal hacia los pies de Bilbo. Éste último retrocedió un par de pasos de un salto, perturbado al ver al simpático pony de su amigo convertido en carbón. Smaug frunció el ceño.

 

-          ¿No te apetece comerlo, señor Baggins? Lo cociné para ti. ¿O es que esperabas otra cosa? ¿Una ensalada, tal vez? – bufó el dragón.

-          ¡Asesinaste a su pony! – acusó Bilbo, escandalizado.

-          Creí haber dejado claro que lo haría. – replicó Smaug, sin emoción. – Ahora, si no quieres comerte eso, puedes matarte de hambre entonces, porque de esta montaña no saldrás hasta que se cumpla el plazo. Deberías agradecer que soy tan bondadoso contigo.

 

Y, sin más, Smaug se dio la vuelta y salió por donde había venido, sin molestarse en echar un último vistazo al pasmado hobbit que hubo dejado detrás de sí. A pesar de todo, Smaug tenía razón; debería estar agradecido con él por el gesto.

Bilbo sintió un vuelco en el estómago, no estaba seguro si debido a las amenazantes palabras de Smaug o a la comprensión de que no tenía alternativa más que alimentarse del pobre y tostado pony. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, dichas palabras habían causado gran impacto en el pequeño hobbit.

 

 

Más tarde, una vez que se le hubo pasado el _shock_ , Bilbo se habría acercado al rostizado cadáver del pony y habría hecho su mejor intento por ingerir algo de carne antes de sentirse mareado de nuevo. Había sido bueno de parte de Smaug haber carbonizado al pobre pony antes de traérselo a Bilbo, ya que al menos no lo estaba alimentando con carne cruda.

Smaug no regresó hasta un par de horas más tarde. No dijo nada, ni siquiera se preocupó de mirar a las sobras de lo que había sido el pony de Bofur – pobrecilla criatura – sino que fue directo a recostarse sobre su resplandeciente lecho de oro.  
Bilbo tampoco profirió palabra alguna; optó por permanecer callado en su rinconcillo, sin llamar la atención ni molestar al feroz dragón aureorrojizo en su siesta. Bilbo mismo prefirió sucumbir al sueño para matar el tiempo.

 

 

Horas más tarde, el hobbit despertaba perezosamente de su siesta, entornando los ojos para adaptarse al fulgor de Smaug. Al menos, le tranquilizaba conocer el paradero del dragón. Había sido bastante desconcertante haber amanecido sin rastro alguno de su anfitrión.

Smaug seguía profundamente dormido, roncando de manera gutural y respirando nubecillas de humo, tal como le había visto hacer la primera vez que se infiltró en la Montaña como saqueador. Eso le daba una oportunidad para buscar su preciado anillo. ¡Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado! Y ahora tenía tiempo para recorrer la habitación y rebuscar por entre los montones de tesoros y riquezas, antes de que Smaug despertara.

 

Transcurrió otra hora y Bilbo no daba con el mentado anillo. ¿Dónde podía habérsele caído? Maldijo su suerte por enésima vez. ¡Y se hacía llamar el Porta Fortuna, qué irónico! No quería darse por vencido tan fácilmente, pero sabía que sería casi imposible hallar su anillo entre toda la vastedad de oro, plata y piedras preciosas que inundaban la habitación.

Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre un montón de monedas de oro. Smaug yacía del lado opuesto, sus ronquidos reverberaban contra la fría piedra de las paredes.  
Bilbo lo observó por varios instantes; se veía tan tranquilo así, dormitando en su lecho. Y había sido tan sorpresivamente considerado de su parte al traerle aquél pony como desayuno. Sintió una punzada de culpa al recordarlo; se había portado bastante grosero con él, teniendo en cuenta que lo había hecho con la mejor intención. Después de todo, el pony no había estado tan mal.

El consternado hobbit pasó una mano por su mata color caramelo. Le preocupaba haber enfadado a Smaug con su injusto trato – por no decir infantil. La extraña emoción causó estragos en sus entrañas, provocando un quejumbroso gruñido de su estómago. Había comido muy poco debido al sobresalto que tuvo previamente, y ahora su estómago demandaba atención.

Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia los restos del pobre pony. Realmente no le apetecía la idea de ingerir la carne de aquel animal, pero era lo mejor que Smaug le había conseguido tan atentamente, y no podía quejarse.

Al verse así, obligado a comer la carne directamente de otro ser, con sus propias manos, lo hacía sentir tan despreciable como aquella repugnante criatura de las profundidades de las Montañas Nubladas – a quien había visto devorar a un trasgo entero, de manera tan brutal.  
Mismo asunto que lo devolvía a pensar en el anillo. ¡Ese condenado anillo! Si no lo hubiese extraviado, si no se hubiese resbalado de sus manos,… probablemente no tendría que estar ahí, alimentándose de los vestigios de un pony flacucho, ni encerrado en la montaña junto con el terrible Smaug. Posiblemente hubiese tenido la oportunidad de huir ileso, de escapar, y así ahorrarse toda esa pena. Pero había sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para permitir que se perdiera por siempre. ¡Sabrá Valar si lo volvería a encontrar algún día!

A esas alturas, había perdido el respeto por sí mismo. Se había humillado y se culpa a sí mismo por haber perdido su posesión más grande. De ninguna manera era un ‘Porta Fortuna’, no había ningún ‘número de la suerte’ de su lado, y no era el ‘Ganador del Anillo’. Era un tonto por haberlo perdido. Pero, quizás, estaba siendo demasiado cruel consigo mismo. Tal vez no todo estaba arruinado. Aún podía volver a su cálido hogar debajo de la colina, si lograba salir con vida de esta pequeña ‘aventura’ suya.

 

Se limpió la boca con la manga de su saco, del que se deshizo enseguida – tenía la impresión de que el calcinado sería él si no lo hacía. El calor que Smaug emitía era abrasador. Restregó sus manos en su pantalón, limpiándolas también de los restos de su previo almuerzo. No le agradaba la sensación, pero no había nada que hacerle.

Volvió nuevamente a su rincón confinado, sentándose sobre el montoncillo de oro y gemas, flexionando sus piernas y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Suspiró una vez más, girando su cabeza para echar un vistazo a Smaug, quien ya no roncaba. Al parecer, el dragón había despertado, y lo miraba fijamente con sus ardorosos ojos leonados, sin emoción alguna.

 

-          Hey, yo… – comenzó Bilbo, con cierta timidez – lamento haberte hablado de esa manera.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Smaug, por lo que Bilbo añadió:

-          Gracias… por el pony. Fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte.

 

De nuevo, el dragón permaneció mudo. Bilbo comenzaba a inquietarse ante esto. ¿Acaso Smaug le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo por haberlo rechazado tan abruptamente? Si ese era el caso, entonces Bilbo no era el único que se estaba comportando de manera pueril.

Se contuvo de bufar, y cuando Smaug desvió la mirada, Bilbo pudo rodar los ojos libremente. ¡ _Infantil_! ¡Aplicarle el tratamiento de silencio! ¿Qué adulto haría algo así?

 

-          Oye, ya me disculpé, ¿de acuerdo? No debí haberte acusado así cuando tus intenciones no eran malas en absoluto. Lo siento, ¿sí? ¿Qué más quieres que diga? – replicó Bilbo.

-          Podrías decirme por qué omitiste mencionar el anillo en tu relato. – dijo Smaug, con tono serio, sin mirarlo siquiera.

-          ¿El anillo? ¿Cuál ani-…? – entonces cayó en la cuenta, mirando al dragón boquiabierto. – ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú tomaste mi anillo! – acusó, indignado. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Dónde está? ¡Exijo que me lo devuelvas! ¡Es mío! ¡Tú lo robaste!

-          ¡Tú lo robaste primero! De las Montañas Nubladas, ¿no es así? Pertenecía a esa fea criatura de las profundidades. Claro, ¿a quién más? No hay forma de que esa criatura sobreviviera por tanto tiempo tan solo esperando a que algún trasgo cayera por el precipicio. No, _él_ utilizaba el anillo para escabullirse y así capturarlos en la oscuridad.

-          ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Bilbo frunció el ceño, entre confundido y sorprendido. – De verdad te gustan los acertijos, ¿no es así?

-          ¿Por qué no mencionaste el anillo? – insistió el dragón, con su poderosa voz gutural.

-          ¡No es de tu incumbencia! Ahora, ¡devuélvemelo!

-          No, tampoco te pertenece a ti.

-          ¡Ni a la criatura de las montañas! Seguramente él también lo robó de alguien. – Bilbo sacudió su cabeza – Además, ¿eso qué diantres importa? ¿Por qué tomaste el anillo sin mi consentimiento?

-          ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que no era peligroso y lo usarías en mi contra? – se defendió Smaug – Era evidente el poder que poseía, y no iba a arriesgarme a que lo tuvieras. Y, eventualmente, me fue de gran utilidad.

-          ¡Claro! – infirió Bilbo – Lo usaste para salir de la Montaña sin ser visto. ¡Muy astuto, señor Smaug! Pero estoy bastante seguro que esto no se trata del anillo.

-          Por ahora, el anillo pasará a ser de mi posesión, y dispondré de él cada vez que tenga que salir de la Montaña. No me puedo exponer a ser visto por los enanos, tomarían ventaja de ello y se apoderarían de mi montaña y mi tesoro en mi ausencia. – siseó el dragón – Sé que no quieres la guerra, Bilbo. Conservaré el anillo para nuestro mutuo beneficio, y si sigue teniendo tanto valor para ti, te lo devolveré cuando el plazo se cumpla y dejes la Montaña. ¿Te parece justo?

-          No, pero no tengo otra alternativa, ¿o sí? – respondió el hobbit, sabiéndose derrotado. – Sólo cuida bien de él.

-          Lo haré.

 

Smaug esbozó una torcida sonrisa de dragón, complacido. Desde luego que no era por el dichoso anillo, sino para mantener vigilado a su pequeño nuevo acompañante. No se expondría a perderlo de vista.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estuvo el cuarto capítulo y la primera noche que Bilbo pasó en la Montaña Solitaria.  
> Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo a esta humilde historia. :)  
> Espero tener los siguientes capítulos listos en un tiempo cercano.  
> Disculpen si hay algún error en mi redacción, procuro hacerla lo más limpia que se pueda.
> 
> ~ ¡Salutacionesses! xx


	5. Atenciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug se olvida de las necesidades más indispensables de Bilbo, y hace lo que puede por remediarlo. Todo por su pequeño invitado.

 

_“Dragons and legends... It would have been difficult for any man not to want to fight beside a dragon.”_ _  
―_ _Patricia Briggs_ _, ‘_ _Dragon Blood_ _’._

 

 

 

 

-          ¿Qué haces para entretenerte aquí? – preguntó Bilbo, mirando hacia el techo de piedra.

 

Se encontraba tumbado sobre un monte de tesoros, abatido ante el aburrimiento. Le parecía que habían transcurrido horas desde su discusión sobre el anillo, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera así. Si todo iba al mismo paso, terminaría arrojándose de la terraza superior hacia el vacío antes de que el plazo se cumpliera.

Por un momento, solo por un breve momento, extrañó escuchar la incesante palabrería de Thorin y compañía. Por supuesto que extrañaba las bromas de Kíli y Fíli, la sonora risa de Bofur, el apetito de Bombur y los relatos del viejo Balin. Extrañaba a los enanos, sí, ¿por qué negarlo? Y tan sólo había pasado un día. ¡Pff!

Sin embargo, estando allí, encerrado en una montaña con un dragón…

 

Smaug lo miraba con diversión y curiosidad, recostado sobre su vientre como habituaba, con la cabeza descansando sobre sus patas delanteras. Sus flameantes ojos color ámbar parecían fielmente adheridos a la minúscula figura de Bilbo, siguiéndolo en cada pequeño movimiento; observándolo mientras él miraba al techo, sumergido en sus pensamientos; tomando para sí cada uno de sus suspiros, cada parpadeo, cada vez que pasaba su lengua deliciosamente sobre sus finos labios.

¿Cómo se sentiría esa suave piel rosada, esos alborotados rizos color caramelo? ¿Cómo sería si él los tuviera, si fuera de su tamaño, si fuera un hobbit como él? ¿Seguiría encontrándolo tan fascinante si fuera su igual?  
Por supuesto que sí, lo haría, porque no podía imaginar como una criaturita tan curiosa pudiese resultar aburrida ante sus ojos.

_Bilbo_ , enunció en su mente. _Qué nombre tan más curioso._

 

El hobbit volvió su azulada mirada hacia Smaug, encontrándose como tantas veces antes con aquellos poderosos ojos leonados del dragón. Había algo en su expresión que no lograba descifrar; era la forma en la que siempre lo descubría mirándolo, la intensidad con la que sus ojos incandescentes lo observaban, lo estudiaban de pies a cabeza, como si quisiera recordar cada centímetro de su pequeño ser.   
Su mirada lo hacía estremecer, querer ser aún más pequeño para así desaparecer de su vista, ser imperceptible. Pero de alguna manera, sabía que Smaug siempre lo encontraría. Aunque no se le hubiese caído el anillo mientras huía, aún así lo habría encontrado, lo sabía.

Parpadeando nerviosamente, y sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, Bilbo desvió la mirada de vuelta al techo. Smaug soltó un suave resoplido, expeliendo una ligera cortina de humo, como si disfrutase de la vista. Y lo hacía.

 

-          Bueno, – Smaug se tomó un instante para contestar, su profunda voz de dragón reverberando a través de la enorme habitación – considerando que le preguntas a la criatura que ha pasado más tiempo durmiendo del que tú llevas de vida, no creo que haya mucho que decir en cuanto a cómo me entretengo por aquí.

 

Bilbo bufó, sin ser consciente de sus acciones. Smaug arqueó una ceja, mirando en su dirección. Le parecía imposible que llegase el día en el que ese insignificante aunque fascinante hobbit dejara de sorprenderlo.

Su nuevo pasatiempo había tornado a ser el observar a Bilbo. Analizar sus movimientos, tratar de adivinar sus reacciones, decodificar sus enigmáticos pensamientos y registrar en su memoria tanta información sobre él como le fuese posible. Bilbo Baggins era su nueva atracción personal ahora, toda suya. No tenía que compartirlo con los apestosos enanos, y podría conservarlo por todo un año.

El sutil bufido que Bilbo hubo emitido era una prueba más de lo impredecible y osado que podía ser. Y eso a Smaug le encantaba. Era un reto impuesto para su ágil mente de dragón. Estaba dispuesto a aprender todo a lo que Bilbo respectaba.

Éste último lo miró de nueva cuenta, aún con la sangre agolpada bajo sus mejillas.

-          ¿Qué? – inquirió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante la constante mirada del dragón aureorrojizo.

-          Bufaste.

-          ¿Lo hice?

-          Sí. – asintió el dragón, visiblemente divertido. – Me preguntaba por qué.

-          Oh. – fue todo lo que Bilbo se sintió capaz de decir. Realmente, ni siquiera se había percatado de que hubo bufado. A veces él mismo reaccionaba de maneras que le eran difíciles de controlar. Sabía que no debía ser tan atrevido y franco frente a un dragón, puesto que podía provocar su irremediable furia, pero le era inevitable serlo.

-          Estás sediento. – declaró Smaug de forma repentina, captando nuevamente la atención del hobbit.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Has estado relamiendo tus labios durante la última hora y media sin parar. – dijo él, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. – Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

 

Bilbo se llevó una mano a la boca como respuesta al comentario, percibiendo en la yema de sus dedos la reciente humedad que habían adquirido sus labios. Ni siquiera sabía que había estado haciendo eso. El calor ascendió a su rostro una vez más, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por ello.

 

-          Me disculpo por ello, señor Baggins. – habló Smaug, capturando la mirada confundida del pobre hobbit con la suya. – Es algo que debí meditar antes. Al pensarte como mi _acompañante_ , no me tomé el tiempo de contemplar las necesidades básicas que se debían cubrir. Para un dragón, resulta muy fácil subsistir con pocos recursos aquí dentro de la montaña, pero para una criatura como tú… Imagino que ustedes se alimentan más de una vez al día, cuando nosotros podemos pasar largos periodos sin probar bocado, sólo durmiendo. Y el agua es un factor indispensable en su cotidianidad. Es inexcusable que lo no haya previsto. Mis sinceras disculpas, querido Bilbo. – el dragón exhaló una nubecilla de vapor, pensativo, mirando a su alrededor. – Transportar alimentos es una tarea poco complicada, ¿pero agua? Se requerirá de ingenio para hacerlo, claro. Nada que no pueda solucionar. Veamos…

 

Smaug escaneó con la mirada el recinto, buscando furtivamente entre los montones de tesoro algo que le fuese de utilidad. Bilbo, por su parte, apenas podía creer las palabras del dragón. Al acceder a sellar el trato con su presencia en la Montaña, jamás se imaginó que el Temible Smaug fuese a resultar tan cordial anfitrión y tener tantas atenciones con él. Y ahora, estaba consternado porque hubo descuidado algo en lo que Bilbo ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pensar.

 

-          ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí está! – la repentina exclamación del dragón aureorrojizo sobresaltó al distraído Bilbo, quien volvió su atención hacia el objetivo de Smaug. – Eso servirá, seguro.

 

El dragón se inclinó hacia el montículo de tesoros más lejano y tomó entre sus fauces un objeto que Bilbo no alcanzó a reconocer a simple vista.

Se trataba de un baúl de hierro – insignificante para Smaug, pero seguramente de buen tamaño para Bilbo – forjado por los mismos enanos; el material exterior estaba diseñado para resistir la poderosa flama del dragón. Sin embargo, su antiguo contenido no corría con la misma suerte.  
Dicho baúl habría formado parte, hace algún tiempo, del precioso lecho de Smaug – sin que éste lo supiese –; hasta que un buen día, lo halló extremadamente incómodo y arrojó lejos al causante de su descontento. Mas, al estar tanto tiempo bajo el abrazador calor emanado por el dragón aureorrojizo, todo el oro que se albergaba dentro del pequeño baúl se había fundido inevitablemente, sirviendo ahora como una cara recubierta interna al interior del baúl.

Bilbo, por su parte, no conseguía comprender qué utilidad podría encontrar el dragón en dicho objeto; pero, luego, pensó que tal vez así le resultaría más sencillo transportar lo que sea que planeara llevar consigo, incluyendo algún líquido vital, como agua.

Depositando el cofrecillo de vuelta en la superficie, de modo que le fuese posible hablar, Smaug se volvió a Bilbo.

 

-          Ahora, traeré lo que necesitas, querido hobbit mío. – enunció, con su voz reverberante. – No cometas imprudencias, ni intentes salir de la Montaña en mi ausencia. Dudo que encuentres salida viable, de cualquier forma. Quédate aquí, que volveré pronto.

 

Bilbo se limitó a asentir, sabiéndose incapaz de realizar dichas acciones, ya que temía al dragón lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a su tempestuosa ira. Sin más, Smaug tomó nuevamente el baúl de hierro en sus fauces, y desapareció a través del umbral que llevaba a la mazmorra contigua, donde resguardaba el preciado Anillo Único.

 

Con el objeto metálico sostenido en su boca, Smaug se arrastró dentro de la vacía habitación, yendo directamente a buscar el anillo para colocárselo en la garra menor y así poder escabullirse sin ser visto.

 

 

 

*********   
  


 

 

_Knock. Knock._

Los nudillos del enano llamaron imperativamente a la puerta de dura madera, de manera casi desesperada. Thorin y compañía aguardaban frente al pórtico de la modesta casa del barquero que los hubo ayudado a cruzar Lake-town sin problemas.

¡Valar, si el líder de los enanos se estaba impacientando! ¿Dónde se había metido ese condenado humano, y por qué no les abría la puerta de inmediato? Estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente, cuando ésta se abrió apenas un poco, para que una figurilla no más alta que cualquiera de los enanos presentes se asomara por la estrecha abertura. Sus rasgos suaves, ingenuos y algo vacilantes denotaron que se trataba de un infante.

 

-          ¿Sí? – habló con voz chillona.

-          Yo soy Thorin Oakenshield, y busco a Bard el Barquero. – declaró el enano, con firmeza y seriedad, intimidando a la pequeña cría de hombre.

-          ¡Pa’! – llamó una asustada Tilda, corriendo de vuelta al interior de su casa, buscando a su padre que se encontraba entonces en la cocina.

El hombre se reunió con la niña de inmediato.

-          ¿Qué pasa, Tilda? ¿Quién es?

-          ¡Enanos! – replicó ella.

 

Bard se irguió, pasando de largo a su hija, y se apresuró a alcanzar la puerta a medio abrir, encarando a los trece enanos fuera de su hogar. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué motivos habrían vuelto Thorin y compañía?

La última vez que los hubo visto, fue cuando los guio hasta las afueras de Esgaroth, y ellos emprendieron el camino que los llevaría directo a la Montaña Solitaria. Y, era de observarse, los enanos viajaban con un hobbit por acompañante – con fines desconocidos para él, siendo franco –, mismo que ahora se presumía ausente. Por supuesto que no hallaba explicación alguna a su pronto retorno al pueblo de Dale. Sobre todo, cuando éstos se presentaban con las manos vacías.

 

-          ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – cuestionó, mirando indiscretamente en todas direcciones, alarmado ante el hecho de que alguien pudiese haberles visto.

-          Nos brindaste tu ayuda una vez, y ya te prometimos una parte de _nuestro_ tesoro, – recordó Thorin. – por lo que agradeceríamos tu hospitalidad de nueva cuenta.

-          ¿Hospitalidad? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¿Y qué pasó con el Dragón?… Pasen, rápido, y díganme qué traman.

 

Los enanos se adentraron en la humilde vivienda de Dale, una vez más, y luego procedieron a contar al buen Bard lo ocurrido en la Montaña Solitaria y el trato que hicieron con el Dragón. El hombre parecía sumamente sorprendido, y tan afectado por el dichoso acuerdo como los enanos mismos, puesto que el riesgo de un ataque inesperado por parte de la bestia bajo la Montaña latía imperioso sobre la gente de Dale.   
No querría arriesgarlos a todos a una segunda catástrofe a causa del despiadado fuego del Dragón. Y, por esto mismo, los enanos tenían cierta garantía de que Bard les concedería su apoyo en cuanto a deshacerse de la terrible bestia concernía. No había quienes odiaran tanto a Smaug como los enanos mismos, sino los pueblos de Laketown y Dale, que hubieron sido devastados a su costa.

 

Por supuesto, Thorin se aseguró de omitir todo detalle y conversación que pudiese exponer su verdadero sentir respecto al pequeño saqueador de su compañía – inclusive, fue cuidadoso con su semblante, a modo de no denotar nada demasiado ‘evidente’. Él estaba más que dispuesto a recuperar lo que le había sido robado: la Montaña, la Piedra del Arca, el trono de Erebor, el tesoro y Bilbo.

 

 

 

*********

 

 

 

-          Hela aquí, el agua prometida. – anunció Smaug, hinchando su pecho con orgullo. – La herví en el camino para limpiarla para ti. Deberás esperar un rato a que se enfríe.

 

Bilbo parpadeó, mirándolo perplejo. Abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero no halló voz en su garganta. Era increíble la amabilidad del dragón para con él, la delicadeza que tenía para realizar tan considerados gestos.

El hobbit se acercó, vacilante, hacia el improvisado recipiente. Efectivamente, el agua bullía en su interior, como si ostentase vida propia. Admirado, y sintiendo el clamor de su garganta por probar gota de aquella agua, Bilbo elevó sus brillantes ojos azules hacia los de Smaug.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan generoso conmigo? – le preguntó, incrédulo.

Smaug esbozó una amplia y afilada sonrisa de dragón.

-          Porque, mi querido Bilbo, tú eres mi invitado de honor.

 

Bilbo no supo qué contestar a esto. Simplemente bajó su mirada de vuelta al cofrecillo de hierro forjado, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre, o posiblemente era debido al calor sofocante que hacía dentro de la mazmorra.

Relamió sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo la garganta seca. No podía negarlo, se sentía terriblemente intimidado por el dragón, estaba asustado. Y buenas razones tenía para estarlo. Le inquietaba la manera en que lo miraba, como si esperara el momento indicado para devorarlo entero. Tratándose de dragones, uno nunca podía estar seguro. Menos aún si de Smaug se hablaba. Después de todo, temerle al dragón era lo más listo que Bilbo podía hacer. Al menos, no podía perder el instinto de supervivencia tan fácilmente.

 

Y, evidentemente, la vacilación del diminuto hobbit no pasó desapercibida ante los flamantes ojos del reptil aureorrojizo. No obstante, optó por no decir nada al respecto ni esforzarse en cambiar su perspectiva por el momento. A veces, era mejor ser temido. No recordaba haber sido tratado ni visto de otra manera. Era el último Dragón de Fuego, después de todo.

 

-          Hazla durar. – dijo Smaug, con su poderosa voz barítono que hacía al hobbit estremecer. – No puedo permitirme abandonar la Montaña tan seguido, por lo que deberás administrar las provisiones que te proporcione de manera prudente.

-          Claro, señor Smaug. – replicó Bilbo, sin mirarlo, su voz siendo apenas un hilo.

-          Y no quiero que te alejes demasiado, ni abandones la habitación en mi ausencia. Ya te daré el tiempo de explorar las otras habitaciones más adelante. Por ahora, mantente cerca. No querrás que vaya a buscarte de no ser así.

 

Bilbo tragó en seco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-          No.

El dragón sonrió, satisfecho.

-          Muy bien. Ahora, bebe. Mi intención no es matarte de sed ni mucho menos. – bromeó, arrastrándose cadenciosamente hacia su lecho predilecto, acomodándose y recostándose en él. – Y siéntete libre de hacerme saber si necesitas alguna otra cosa, querido hobbit mío.

 

El pequeño aludido consideró innecesario responder a ello, por lo que optó por no hacerlo. De todas formas, no habría conseguido proferir sonido alguno ni aunque así lo hubiese deseado.

No cabía duda de que Smaug el Dorado era realmente impredecible. ¿Qué tantos secretos escondería esa criatura? ¿Cuáles eran los misterios detrás de él? ¿Era verdad que se trataba del último dragón de toda Arda? Resultaba una idea aliviadora y triste, según se le viera; aliviadora porque, evidentemente, no habría más dragones que enfrentar; triste porque se hablaba de la extinción de una especie entera. Aunque, desde el inicio de los tiempos, ¿no habían sido los dragones creados con fines malignos, por la más oscura de las magias? Contradictorio, efectivamente.

Y, claro, también estaba ahí otra importante cuestión: ¿por qué Smaug se empeñaba en mantenerlo encerrado en la Montaña Solitaria? ¿Compañía? No, estaba bastante seguro de que no se trataba de eso. ¿Desde cuándo a los dragones les importa o no estar solos? Este asunto era por Thorin, todo era por Thorin y el maldito oro. ¡Al demonio el oro! Bilbo solo deseaba salir de allí y volver a su cómodo y seguro agujero-hobbit, sin ninguna estúpida aventura no deseada, ni ningún estúpido invitado sorpresa. ¡Nada de sorpresas, ni de trucos, ni de misterio! ¡Nada de magia! Y maldito sea el mentado Anillo Único. Si tan solo lo hubiese dejado allí, en la oscuridad de los túneles de los trasgos… ¡Cuántos problemas se habría ahorrado!  
O, posiblemente, habría muerto ya de no ser por él. ¿Qué resultaba mejor, de cualquier forma, si se hallaba ahí aprisionado por un caprichoso dragón? ¡Oh, cómo añoraba su cama! Necesitaba de una buena taza de té caliente, y pronto.

_‘No seas imbécil, Bilbo. Sólo haz lo que te diga, no cometas imprudencias, no te hagas notar. Tarde o temprano se olvidará de tu presencia, y te podrás ir… Eso si no se aburre de ti antes… ¡Oh, por Gandalf! Que me deje salir vivo.’_ , se decía el hobbit internamente. _‘Al menos, tendrás una buena historia que contar a futuro’_.

 

 

Y, mientras tanto, Smaug se cuestionaba – a la vez que observaba a su _invitado de honor_ sumergirse en sus propias cavilaciones –, ¿cómo había sido posible que una criatura como Bilbo Baggins pudiese haberse resignado a una vida tan simple y ordinaria en la Comarca? ¿Cómo es que había pasado todo su escaso tiempo de vida allí, sin anhelar nada más que la comodidad de su agujero-hobbit, sin atreverse a cuestionarse siquiera sobre el exterior? Él, que evidenciaba ser un ser tan distinto a su especie, siempre curioso, tan independiente, y tan hambriento de aventuras.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse debido a aquel minúsculo ser. Su exótica existencia ya era, de por sí, fascinante para el dragón. Y su compleja e impredecible persona solo conseguía acrecentar el interés del tempestuoso Smaug. ¿Cómo podría apartar sus iridiscentes ojos de aquél ser tan curioso y novedoso para él? ¿Cómo no estudiar hasta el más insignificante de sus movimientos, sus gestos y reacciones, sus peculiares rasgos de hobbit, teniéndolo allí enfrente, ofreciendo un espectáculo exclusivo para su propio deleite?

No obstante, desvió la mirada. No pretendía atemorizar demasiado a su pequeño invitado; no, al menos, si planeaba ganarse su confianza algún día. Los eventos tomarían su debido tiempo, por supuesto. Y tiempo tenían suficiente – aunque no tanto como hubiese deseado, sin embargo, pero bastaría. No se precipitaría a nada; tomaría las cosas con calma, sin prisas ni presiones para con Bilbo. Indagaría en su vida moderadamente, lo observaría y aprendería de él tanto como le fuese posible antes de atreverse a realizar cualquier movimiento. No podía permitirse dar un paso en falso, en absoluto. Tantearía el terreno, sería amable y hospitalario, atento con su querido hobbit, y ganaría su confidencia eventualmente. Oh, lo haría.

Porque cuando algo llama la atención de Smaug el Dorado, lo consigue a cualquier costo. Y esta gema exótica, este maravilloso y diminuto hobbit, un simple saqueador traído por los ruines enanos, había logrado hurtar precisamente su más pleno interés. No lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, no ahora que lo tenía bajo su poder, de alguna manera. ¡Thorin Oakenshield encontraría la muerte antes de recuperarlo, de eso Smaug estaba seguro, o dejaría de ser el temible Dragón bajo la Montaña!

 

 

El tercer gran sorbo de agua descendió por su irritada garganta tan gloriosamente como el primero, apaciguando las llamas de la sed en su interior. Bilbo suspiró, relamiendo sus labios para absorber hasta la última gota. Había tomado prestado un copón de oro de entre los interminables montones de tesoro, a modo de beber el agua que el dragón le había brindado tan generosamente.

Los ojos de Bilbo se resistían a abandonar la imponente silueta refulgente de Smaug, que desde hacía rato dormitaba plácidamente sobre su lecho, emitiendo guturales ronquidos. A pesar de la tan marcada hospitalidad mostrada de parte del dragón aureorrojizo, Bilbo no se podía fiar tan deliberadamente de él. Algo le decía que sus intenciones no eran las que a simple vista representaba.

Se bebió al menos otro par de copones enteros de agua, sintiendo su pequeña barriga saciada completamente. Se dejó caer sobre el oro y gemas, donde se había instalado ahora y había convertido en su pequeño lecho, a prudente distancia del exuberante Smaug.

La majestuosidad de aquella bestia jamás dejaría de impresionar al pobre Bilbo. Y es que ninguna otra criatura podría compararse con tal esplendor, con su grandiosidad. Si Bilbo hubiese conocido a los dragones en sus mejores épocas, no habría pensado igual, seguramente. Pero, al no ser así, Smaug siempre le resultaría el dragón más impactante y admirable de todos en Arda.

Los párpados comenzaban a pesarle. ¿Qué hora del día sería allá afuera? ¿Qué estarían haciendo los enanos? ¿Habrían partido a Dale, de regreso a sus tierras con el resto de su gente? ¿Lo habrían abandonado? Dudaba que Thorin Oakenshield fuese capaz de dejar a un compañero atrás, sin motivo suficiente. O por lo menos, eso es lo que quería pensar.

Lentamente, el estupor del sueño principió a embargarlo, abrazándolo al igual que el candente vapor que danzaba en la atmósfera de la habitación, tintineando al compás de los ronquidos de Smaug – mismos que, de alguna forma, le servían de arrullo. Y así, se dejó navegar a la deriva del cansancio.

Una noche más concluida exitosamente. Una noche más que pasaba en la Montaña Solitaria al lado del legendario Dragón Dorado. Una noche que daría pie a muchas tantas noches más. Y no parecía ser tan malo, pensó, después de todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, nuevamente, queridos lectores!  
> Lamento la demora. Últimamente he estado corta de tiempo para escribir... y de inspiración u_u'. Me disculpo por ello. Se me está haciendo un mal hábito :/
> 
> Éste capítulo ha sido terriblemente corto, lo sé. Tenía intenciones de extenderlo un poco más, pero decidí que debía subirlo así como estaba, puesto que no quería dejarlos esperando por más tiempo. Confío en que el siguiente capítulo será más extenso, o eso me propongo.
> 
> Agradezco el seguimiento de ésta historia. ¡Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios! Espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado. :)  
> Nos leemos luego...
> 
> ~ ¡Salutacionesess! xx


	6. Fuera de la Montaña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug cede ante las insistencias del pequeño hobbit y lo deja salir con él de la Montaña Solitaria en su próxima cacería.  
> Bilbo es sorprendido en una situación embarazosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el terrible retraso con este capítulo. Se me está haciendo una muy mala costumbre :/  
> Pero, lo prometido es deuda. ¡Y aquí está el sexto capítulo!  
> Espero que sea de su agrado. Y si no, igual siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber ;)

 

“- _Have I ever told you how glad I am we're not enemies?_ – Eragon asked.  
_\- No, but it's very sweet of you._ ” _  
__―_ _Christopher Paolini_ _, ‘_ _Brisingr_ _’._

 

 

Los días dentro de la Montaña Solitaria transcurrían tan lento, que a Bilbo se le antojaban más como años. Se sentía sofocado, claustrofóbico dentro de esas estrujantes y gruesas paredes de piedra pulida, con nada más a su alrededor que oro, oro y más oro. ¡Estaba a punto de volverse loco! Y eso que sólo había pasado alrededor de una semana, si su vaga noción del tiempo no le fallaba.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver la luz del sol siquiera, ni de respirar aire fresco de nueva cuenta. Se sentía como un prisionero, encerrado en la raíz de la gélida Montaña, en la asfixiante bastedad de la riqueza de los enanos. No le extrañaba ahora que estuviesen tan obsesionados con recuperar todo aquél tesoro, ni que éste despertara la enorme codicia del Dragón.

Durante ese tiempo, Smaug se había dedicado a llevar alimento a Bilbo con periodicidad, así como había rellenado su suministro de agua potable almenos otras dos veces más. Era, sin duda, atento de su parte. El dragón parecía esforzarse por mostrarse como un buen anfitrión, tal como había presumido ser. Pero, para Bilbo, resultaba difícil habituarse a esta rutina, viéndose obligado a reducir las seis comidas diarias de un hobbit promedio a únicamente dos o tres, con suerte. Aunque, claro, después del tortuosamente largo viaje que habían realizado hasta la Montaña, no era tan lejano el concepto, cuando se hubieron trasladado con tan escasos recursos.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de encierro persistía, latente y opresivo. El calor que emanaba Smaug no mejoraba las cosas; y a veces se volvía insoportable estar a menos de cinco metros del dragón aureorrojizo. El ardiente vapor se mezclaba con su transpiración, dejándole una desagradable sensación pegajosa al pobre hobbit. No soportaría estar así por mucho más tiempo; necesitaba respirar oxígeno puro, aire fresco entrando a sus pulmones, sentirlo en su rostro nuevamente. El recuerdo de la vida fuera de la Montaña parecía una fantasía lejana y maravillosa, como si hubiese sucedido hacía varias eras. ¡Y tan sólo había pasado una condenada semana! ¡Una semana! Oh Valar, ¿cuánto más le esperaba, cuántas noches más estaría allí encerrado?

 

Por supuesto que el pequeño saqueador se había desecho ya de su saco y chalequito, puesto que resultaban estorbosos y excesivamente abrigadores para las condiciones en las que se encontraba. El calor dentro de aquél recinto era abrasador, aun vistiendo únicamente sus pantalones y camisa.   
Pasándose una mano por la frente humedecida, donde los rebeldes rizos color caramelo se le pegaban a la piel, Bilbo se volvió para encarar al dragón, que tranquilamente relamía y afilaba sus garras, echado sobre el montón de piedras preciosas y piezas invaluables.

-       ¿Hasta cuándo estaré confinado a estas cuatro paredes? – inquirió, con gesto hastiado.

-       Bueno, técnicamente son más paredes que eso. Pero, dado que hablas figurativamente, es irrelevante mencionarlo. – dijo Smaug, haciendo al hobbit rodar los ojos. – Por otro lado, no sé si sea conveniente que abandones la Montaña, mi querido Bilbo. Eso sería arriesgado.

Bilbo suspiró, exhalando la humedad alojada molestamente en sus pulmones.

-       ¿Por favor? Me es necesario respirar aire fresco, no puedo quedarme aquí por siempre. Claro que estoy agradecido por tus tan generosas atenciones, pero alimentarme no es suficiente para mantenerme sano. – puntualizó. – Además… ¡hace una semana que no me aseo debidamente! Pronto estaré apestando tanto que tú mismo me echarás de la Montaña. Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre lo diferente que eran mis necesidades a las tuyas, Smaug.

 

El dragón lo meditó por unos instantes, dejando de lado su tan entretenida tarea previa. Observó a Bilbo con detenimiento, como solía hacerlo cada vez; aunque ahora, el hobbit comenzaba a acostumbrarse gradualmente a esa intensa mirada leonada tan suya. Si bien no se sentía del todo cómodo ante aquellos llameantes ojos escrutadores, era capaz de sostenerle la mirada de ser necesario, y el rubor que acudía a su rostro cada vez que se topaba con esa mirada cesaba eventualmente.

Finalmente, exhaló una densa cortina de humo a través de sus fauces, haciendo toser un poco al pequeño hobbit frente a sí. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se propuso a responder.

-       De acuerdo. Te dejaré salir conmigo la próxima vez que vaya a cazar. Podrás recolectar las bayas que quieras, y conseguir más agua para ti. Lo que necesites. Pero, no podrás separarte de mí, te tendré vigilado todo el tiempo, de modo que no te será posible huir aunque lo intentes. ¿Quedó entendido? – le dijo Smaug.

-       ¡Gracias, señor Smaug! – sonrió Bilbo, asintiendo obedientemente.

 

Sin agregar más al respecto, el dragón aureorrojizo volvió a su tarea. Bilbo dejó vagar su mente de vuelta a aquellas praderas verdes y colinas de Hobbiton, su viejo hogar. Recostándose sobre un montículo de oro de apariencia confiable, y sirviéndose de sus brazos como almohadas bajo su cabeza, el hobbit se embarcó en una fantasiosa ensoñación donde se visualizaba a sí mismo volviendo a su fresco y acogedor agujero-hobbit.

 

Sin saber que se hubo quedado dormido, Bilbo despertó con la sensación de sequedad en la boca y un sutil dolor en la nuca. Sus brazos se habían entumecido también, y tuvo que agitarlos un poco para que se reanimaran.

En su lecho, Smaug estiraba sus enormes alas con suma pereza, soplando una ráfaga de aire caliente con el movimiento. Bilbo tuvo que volver el rostro para que no lo golpeara de lleno. El resplandor proveniente del dragón danzaba por la habitación, haciendo parecer la atmósfera aún más calurosa debido a su tonalidad rojiza. Los ojos de Bilbo se habían adaptado ya a ese cándido fulgor, aunque en ocasiones daba la impresión de que se intensificaba según la actividad o postura del dragón anfitrión.

Ostentando su magnificencia, Smaug se irguió en sus cuatro patas, estirando el cuello y mirando de manera condescendiente a su diminuto acompañante, que lentamente se ponía de pie frente a él.

-       Es hora, pues, mi estimado invitado de honor, de ir a buscar alimentos. Saldré yo primero a echar un vistazo y asegurarme de que no haya ninguna amenaza en los alrededores, pues no me atrevería a sacarte de la seguridad de la Montaña de ser ese el caso, ni tampoco quisiera arriesgarme a ser visto por los enanos o la gente del Lago. – dictó el dragón aureorrojizo.

Bilbo asintió, en señal de acuerdo. Claro que no se atrevería a protestar nada contra el dragón ahora que se comportaba tan generoso con él. Al menos, estaba seguro de ser más listo que eso. Era afortunado, y se sentía tremendamente agradecido, de que se encontraba en una situación más o menos amistosa con aquella criatura de tales dimensiones y dotes, y no en una postura hostil; de lo contrario, no podía imaginar a nada que fuera capaz de hacerle frente a la despiadada ira de un dragón como Smaug.

Como en repetidas ocasiones anteriores, Smaug desapareció a través del umbral del corredor que conectaba con la mazmorra contigua, donde había guardado tan rigurosamente el Anillo Único, para mantenerlo seguro y exclusivo a su uso.

Una vez que el intenso fulgor y el calor emanado por el dragón se hubieron apaciguado a su salida, Bilbo pudo respirar con mayor ligereza. Le dolían los músculos a falta de una cama suave y de actividad física. Ahí encerrado no podía hacer gran cosa. Y resultaba incluso tedioso.   
¿Cómo era posible que Smaug no se hubiese aburrido ya de él, de su nula presencia, de sus constantes quejas? ¿Por qué no lo había echado de una buena vez, en lugar de comportarse tan atentamente con el insignificante hobbit? ¿Qué era lo que podía tener al dragón tan fascinado como para que no lo hubiese devorado a esas alturas?   
Ninguna de estas cuestiones tenía sentido alguno ante los ojos de Bilbo, y tampoco conseguía hallar explicación lógica para ellas.

¿Qué estarían haciendo los enanos en su ausencia? ¿Habrían seguido su consejo y hubieron regresado a Rivendell? Esa idea sonaba demasiado improbable, por lo que prefirió pensar en que posiblemente habían vuelto a Dale a esperar a que el plazo se cumpliera.   
Sin embargo, si bien algo había alcanzado a conocer sobre Thorin Oakenshield, sabía que sería imposible atarlo a un lugar que no fuera el propio por mucho tiempo.

 

 

**********

 

 

 

Smaug voló sobre la Montaña Solitaria, extendiendo sus largas alas cuan grandes eran y batiéndolas al viento con descaro, apreciando el sentimiento de libertad y poder que aquello le otorgaba. La vista de la Montaña desde lo alto era aún más impresionante que desde tierra. Smaug podía contemplar la vastedad del terreno, los bosques colindantes y el pequeño valle entre las montañas.

Sus ávidos ojos ambarinos recorrieron el perímetro con cautela, sintiéndose satisfecho al no distinguir nada que pudiese significar riesgo alguno para ellos. El Anillo le era de gran utilidad, no podía negarlo; había resultado ser realmente oportuno. Ser imperceptible a la vista era una enorme ventaja sobre sus adversarios, y le confería un mayor poder a Smaug.  
Estaba seguro de que sería más entretenido observar a su querido hobbit en el exterior; la fresca brisa soplando sus suaves rizos color caramelo, su graciosa nariz respingona olisqueando las flores silvestres de los alrededores, sus pies de hobbit corriendo descalzos libremente por la llanura. Era una escena digna de ver, y el dragón estaba ansioso por absorber tanta información sobre su curioso inquilino como le fuese posible. Era extraño que una criatura tan minúscula pudiese despertar tal interés en él, pero todo en Bilbo parecía exótico ante sus ojos.

Aún desconocía la manera de conseguir que ambos salieran de la Montaña sin ser vistos. Si Smaug portaba el anillo, eso dejaría a Bilbo al descubierto. Pero tampoco podía prestárselo a él, pues se rehusaba a dejarlo salir tan deliberadamente y sin precaución alguna – sus motivos eran por demás evidentes.

Se detuvo a pensar en ello, estacionándose momentáneamente en el discreto valle y descansando sus enérgicas alas a su vez. ¿Cómo volver imperceptibles a dos individuos distintos con el uso de un sólo anillo mágico? Smaug hizo fruncir las escamas rojizas que recubrían su entrecejo, como mímica de sus cavilaciones. A los dragones les gustaban los acertijos, un buen ejercicio mental para su ávida astucia. Y este cuestionamiento no hacía otra cosa que estimular el implacable ingenio del dragón aureorrojizo.  
Desde luego que debía existir la manera de lograr su cometido, de poder transportar a Bilbo consigo fuera de la Montaña sin que ninguno de los dos fuese sorprendido en el proceso. Sobre todo considerando lo inoportuna que resultaba la temperatura corporal de Smaug. Ya había analizado la posibilidad de llevar al hobbit sobre su lomo y volar por encima de la montaña, como solía hacer cada vez que salía; sin embargo, descartó esa idea al recordar que la delicada piel de su saqueador no resistiría el abrasador calor emanado a través de sus escamas.

Ese era el verdadero inconveniente. Jamás podía estar demasiado cerca de la diminuta criatura, o de otro modo terminaría carbonizándolo sin la necesidad de hacer uso de su poderosa flama. Quería pensar que ese era el motivo relevante de por qué Bilbo mantenía siempre una considerable distancia entre ambos, y no sólo por lo intimidante y aterrador que el dragón aureorrojizo resultaba. Por supuesto que podía oler el miedo que el pobre hobbit transpiraba al verle cada vez, y notaba la manera en que se tensaba al escuchar el reverberante sonido de su voz por las mañanas al despertar y recordarse en dónde se encontraba. Bilbo le temía, eso era irrefutable. Pero Smaug estaba dispuesto a cambiar dicha concepción, él planeaba ganarse la confianza de su curioso invitado… a pesar de que, en realidad, desconocía el motivo de tal anhelo.

Smaug continuó con su patrullaje a la vez que reflexionaba sobre todas estas cosas, meditando sobre su posible estrategia para sacar a Bilbo consigo de la Montaña Solitaria. Y el dragón por poco ladra una carcajada, sintiéndose extasiado ante la realización tan importante que acababa de tener. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo pasado por alto? ¡Claro! Smaug era aún poseedor de su tan presumida magia de dragón. Eso debía de ser de alguna utilidad, sin duda. Sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco en recordar algún hechizo que supiese hacer y que le sirviese para escabullir a su hobbit fuera de la montaña… ¡Eureka! ¡Lo sabía, Smaug conocía una manera de conseguir su objetivo! No podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo, su astucia era digna de alabanza. Ya le contaría a Bilbo sus planes, seguramente quedaría impresionado.

 

Luego de darle un par de vueltas más a la Montaña y sus alrededores, concluyó en que no había amenaza, y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al interior de la desolada Erebor, al encuentro con su querido y diminuto hobbit.

 

 

 

*********  
  


 

 

 

Bilbo se había dedicado a caminar a tientas en la penumbra, sus ojos se adaptaban gradualmente a la falta de iluminación. Un fantasmal resplandor persistía, siendo reflejado por el sinnúmero de piedras preciosas, metales y demás tesoros en la habitación, apenas suficiente para percibir las siluetas y sombras de los objetos a su paso.  
Trataba de familiarizarse con el lugar, conocer sus dimensiones y su forma; caminó entorno a los pilares y estructuras de piedra pulida, resbalando ocasionalmente sobre las montañas de riquezas. Le parecía inconcebible que alguien pudiese poseer tal cantidad de oro. Había oro por todas partes, hasta donde su vista se perdía en el horizonte.

En ausencia del reptil incandescente, la temperatura dentro de las mazmorras de la Montaña Solitaria había descendido de manera apreciable. El limitado calor corporal del pequeño hobbit no era suficiente para brindarle confort en aquella fría oscuridad del corazón de la Montaña, y se encontró a sí mismo extrañando el aliento abrasador de su anfitrión. ¿Por qué se había demorado tanto en volver? ¿Lo había engañado, acaso, y había salido a cazar él solo? ¿Lo había abandonado tan deliberadamente en aquel vasto salón sin tener siquiera la decencia de advertirle?

Bilbo se abrazó a sí mismo, haciéndose un ovillo sobre un montoncillo de oro, con la intención de conservar algo de calor. La Montaña podía ser realmente fría sin el bochorno natural que producía el dragón. El pesado silencio causaba eco en el vacío de la habitación, con aires lóbregos y melancólicos, ocasionando un escalofrío recorrer el tembloroso cuerpo de Bilbo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Estando allí dentro, le era imposible mantener noción alguna del tiempo que transcurría de manera tan perezosa e inadvertidamente en el exterior. El hobbit se cuestionó vagamente si sería capaz de llevar conteo de cada una de las piezas preciosas que en las mazmorras residían para antes de que el plazo del supuesto trato se cumpliera. Apenas podía recordar cuándo había llegado a la Montaña Solitaria, pero le parecía inconcebible pensar en la fecha en que saldría por fin libre de allí – si es que lo hacía.

_‘Y, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese condenado dragón?’_ , se preguntaba un impaciente Bilbo, mirando alrededor.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más para distinguir el radiante candor del dragón aureorrojizo filtrarse por la entrada del salón, el calor abrasando y devolviendo la calidez al interior. Bilbo liberó un suspiro, aliviado ante la reaparición del temible Smaug – cosa que a ninguna persona cuerda le causaría la más mínima tranquilidad, de estar en su lugar, y se atrevió a culpar a su sangre Took por ello – y entornó los ojos ante el repentino resplandor ambarino que bañó el recinto. Smaug resopló una cortina de vapor y se aproximó al hobbit, que retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente. Una sonrisa de dragón se dibujó en sus terribles fauces.

-       Todo listo, mi pequeño huésped. – enunció Smaug, su voz grave y vibrante. Bilbo no se creía capaz de acostumbrarse al gutural barítono de aquella voz, al pausado siseo de sus palabras al hablar, o al extraño cosquilleo que le producía escucharlo. – No hay de qué preocuparse. Ya he rodeado la zona y no hay amenaza alguna.

Bilbo simplemente asintió, recapacitando sobre el plan.

-       ¿Cómo voy a salir de la Montaña sin ser visto? – preguntó entonces, comprendiendo el dilema de la situación. No se había detenido a considerarlo con anterioridad, francamente.

-       Sabrás bien a estas alturas, querido Bilbo, que el Anillo dota de invisibilidad únicamente a su portador. Y, como me he atrevido a suponer, a todo lo que éste lleve consigo. – dijo el dragón.

-       Por supuesto que ya he descubierto yo eso. – repuso el hobbit, absteniéndose de rodar los ojos por no ser grosero con su anfitrión… ni ser incinerado por ello. Smaug bufó con sorna.

-       Comprendida esa parte, creo que no tendrás problema con deducir el método que será utilizado para transportarte fuera conmigo, de ser yo quien porte el anillo.

Bilbo parpadeó un par de veces, captando la idea con desconfianza y sorpresa.

-       P-Pero… señor Smaug, eso no es… ¡Me calcinaría! No soy capaz de soportar el calor que usted emana… De solo tocarlo… – intentó decir, angustiado.

-       Nada de eso. No creas que no lo he pensado. Tengo todo cubierto, no tienes por qué agobiarte, querido hobbit mío. – aseguró el dragón. – La solución se reveló ante mí mientras sobrevolaba la Montaña. Y es de sorprenderse que no se me haya ocurrido antes, cuando la respuesta era tan evidente.

-       ¿Y cuál podría ser esa supuesta solución, oh Terrible Smaug?

 

Bilbo no tenía la intención de que aquél comentario resultase impregnado de sarcasmo – uno que había desarrollado desde que comenzó su tan inesperado viaje a Erebor junto a los enanos de la compañía de Thorin Oakenshield –, de verdad que no esperaba que fuese así. Y se arrepintió al instante de haber abierto la boca siquiera. El imponente dragón aureorrojizo profirió un resoplido, con aires indignados, proyectando una cortina de humo denso directo hacia la cara de Bilbo. El hobbit tosió y giró el rostro, a modo de evitar el sofocante vaho del dragón.

 

-       Dado tu estado de ignorancia, me veo obligado a esclarecer algunos puntos importantes. – replicó Smaug, con severidad. – Los dragones fuimos dotados de magia innata al momento de ser creados. Todos, sin excepción; si bien, no todos poseen la habilidad o el conocimiento para emplearla. Yo, en primera instancia, soy uno de los pocos dragones que ha aprendido el arte del manejo de esta magia. De modo que creo que haciendo uso de esta facultad mía, seré capaz de efectuar un encantamiento que vuelva la temperatura de mis escamas soportable.

El hobbit lo miró impresionado, la maravilla que le producía la simple idea de la magia del dragón resplandecía en sus ojos de igual manera que hacía el reflejo del fulgor rojizo de su anfitrión.

-       Eso es… ¡brillante! – exclamó Bilbo. – ¡Es una fantástica idea! Podría funcionar, sí, podría ser.

Smaug se irguió e infló el pecho con orgullo, como si quisiese hacer ostento de su precioso chaleco de oro y piedras invaluables que fulgían sobre sus ardientes escamas aureorrojizas. Si algo apreciaba el pomposo dragón, era recibir toda clase de elogios a su magnificencia, y no podía evitar regocijarse con las palabras del hobbit.

-       Desde luego que funcionará. Si bien mi magia ha permanecido en desuso por mucho, mucho tiempo, confío en que no he perdido la habilidad.

-       Y no dudaré de su palabra, señor Smaug el Tremendo, pues tendrá usted, seguramente, un conocimiento mucho mayor sobre la magia que yo, un simple hobbit de la Comarca.

-       No cometería el error de subestimarte, mi querido Bilbo.

A pesar de que sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con ligereza, Bilbo pudo distinguir la franqueza que reflejaban sus ojos ambarinos. Últimamente se permitía detenerse a admirar la fascinante figura que sus alargadas pupilas formaban en sus ojos, fenómeno único que el curioso hobbit jamás hubo visto en ninguna otra criatura – y dudaba que existiese alguna que se asemejara o fuese digna de compararse con el tremendo Dragón Bajo la Montaña.

Con un sutil asentimiento, el Smaug prosiguió con sus preparativos.

-       Bien, pues si no hay nada que objetar, señor Baggins, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar cuanto antes. Tomará algo de tiempo completar el hechizo, pero no será la primera vez que lo practico, si bien fue eso hace siglos, por lo que estoy seguro de su efectividad.

 

Bilbo no dijo más y dejó al dragón dar vueltas por la habitación, despejando el área y ayudándole ocasionalmente a retirar algunas piezas del tesoro, sin atreverse a hacer gran cosa por temor a resultar un estorbo o entorpecer las acciones de su mágico anfitrión. Smaug no reparó en ello, u optó por no darle mucha importancia a este hecho, disponiendo de su completa concentración para la preparación del espacio idóneo para hacer uso de su magia. Se percató al instante que sería imposible conseguir un área despejada cuando se estaba rodeado y enterrado en montañas y montañas de tesoro, por lo que decidió que trasladarse a la habitación contigua – que se encontraba considerablemente más vacía – sería lo más conveniente.

El dragón se deslizó fuera de la habitación con sus sinuosos movimientos, dejando atrás a un anonadado Bilbo, quien se mostraba indeciso entre seguirlo o permanecer quieto en su sitio. Finalmente, se apresuró a seguir sus pasos, rehusándose a quedarse en la penumbra de nuevo. Smaug se posicionó en el centro de la habitación. Una mirada dirigida hacia Bilbo bastó para hacerle comprender al hobbit que debía mantener su distancia, de modo que se detuvo justo en el umbral, expectante.

Las palabras fluyeron de las fauces de Smaug con el reverberante siseo característico de los dragones, enunciando cada una de ellas con la misma pasión con la que se forja una espada y, a la vez, la delicadeza con la que se talla una escultura. Bilbo identificó el lenguaje empleado como élfico, o algo muy similar a ello – la verdad era que no comprendía nada de lo que el dragón pronunciaba y desconocía la lengua, pero le parecía remotamente familiar a la locución de los elfos de Mirkwood. Lo que no sabía el pequeño hobbit era que se trataba de la lengua hablada en Mordor, una muy antigua y de procedencia oscura que se hubo empleado alguna vez por el mismo Sauron, y su antecesor, Melkor, en la creación de criaturas bestiales y más atrocidades.

El sonsonete de las palabras de Smaug era hipnotizante, casi arrullador, como el grave murmullo de un riachuelo. Con cada sílaba entonada por aquella voz gutural, las escamas aureorrojizas que cubrían el largo cuerpo del dragón parecían fulgir con mayor intensidad, como si el fuego debajo de ellas fuese avivado. Bilbo se encontró fascinado ante ello, ignorante sobre el hecho de que contenía el aliento.

El hechizo se fue extendiendo como una bruma mística alrededor del cuerpo de Smaug, entornándolo y abrazándolo como si fuese una manta imperceptible. En cierto punto, Bilbo se vio obligado a desviar la mirada de tan alucinante escena, puesto que el resplandor emitido por el dragón se había tornado demasiado intenso para sus ojos mortales. Y fue en cuestión de un parpadeo, con una última sílaba pronunciada con tal musicalidad por los labios del dragón, que todo hubo acabado.

Bilbo entornó los ojos, ajustando su vista al cambio de iluminación en la habitación, mirando perplejo a la majestuosa criatura frente a sí. A simple vista, no parecía haber cambio alguno. La morfología de Smaug seguía siendo la misma que Bilbo recordaba. Sin embargo, la diferencia en sus escamas resultó evidente; ya no producían el mismo candor e antes, ni emanaban tanto fulgor como solían hacer – era como si la ardiente flama que quemaba desde su centro se hubiese apaciguado considerablemente.

El hobbit parpadeó con asombro.

-       ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Lo has conseguido? – preguntó, aún turbado.

Smaug esbozó una amplia sonrisa de dragón, bufando con sorna.

-       ¿Dudas acaso de mi habilidad y conocimiento, hobbit mío?

Bilbo se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-       No, no… ¡de ninguna manera, Smaug!

-       Entonces, trepa ahora hasta mi lomo. Debemos partir antes de que el Sol se ponga y a algún enano insolente se le ocurra merodear por la Montaña. – dijo.

 

Claro que para la puesta de sol faltaban algunas horas más, pero poca era su relevancia. Bilbo titubeó al acercarse al intimidante dragón aureorrojizo, dando pequeños pasos tentativos en su dirección. Smaug no se inmutó ante su vacilación, era de esperarse. Habría pensado que su pobre hobbit estaba loco de no haber mostrado temor hacia él. Y, por su parte, Bilbo había optado por ignorar el posesivo constantemente empleado por Smaug para referirse a él. Prefería no pensar en ello, o sólo conseguiría ponerse más nervioso respecto a su temible anfitrión.

Smaug extendió un ala de modo que pudiera servirle de escalinata a Bilbo y así éste trepara hasta su lomo. El hobbit se acercó, manteniendo contacto visual con el impetuoso dragón para asegurarse de que no se tratara de una trampa o algo por el estilo, y extendió una temblorosa mano hacia el ala desplegada, pretendiendo probar la temperatura antes de hacer ningún otro movimiento.  
¡Estaba a punto de tocar a un dragón, a un dragón de carne y hueso! Jamás en su ordinaria vida de hobbit hubiese sido capaz de fantasear siquiera con un momento como aquél, ni siquiera habría podido concebir la idea de enfrentarse a uno vivo. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, de pie a escasos centímetros del terrible Smaug el Dorado.  
Y se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el ala del dragón – que no se inmutó ante la cercanía de Bilbo, ni se tensó o apartó ante su tacto. Sus escamas eran más suaves de lo que se hubiera imaginado, irrealmente más tersas de lo que aparentaban ser; a penas un poco más que tibias, pero su temperatura era bastante soportable, incluso diría agradable, a diferencia del calor sofocante que antes habría emanado. Se permitió recorrer con sus dedos los enigmáticos trazos que sus escamas formaban en sus alas, impresionado.

Smaug sonrió complacido, deleitándose con la gentil caricia del hobbit. El rostro de Bilbo enrojeció al percatarse de que se había detenido ya demasiado tiempo apreciando las escamas de Smaug, y se apresuró a trepar por el ala hasta su lomo, como le había instruido. Se sentó entre las alas del dragón, donde se ubicarían sus omoplatos, y descubrió que era bastante cómodo estar allí arriba. Seguramente, pensó, era la primera criatura en averiguar esto. Y no se equivocaba.

-       ¡Sujétate fuerte, mi querido Bilbo! – el potente bramido de la voz del dragón retumbó en la habitación antes de que desplegara sus tempestuosas alas y se preparara para emprender el vuelo fuera de la Montaña.

Bilbo se aferró rápidamente a las escamas que descendían por el largo cuello del dragón, asentando bien ambos pies a los costados de su lomo. El reptil extendió sus alas tanto como el ancho de la habitación le permitía, preparándose para despegar. Sobre ellos, el cielo azul se elevaba como un lienzo distante, apreciable a través del hueco en el techo de piedra del castillo.

Smaug batió sus poderosas alas y pronto se encontraron lejos del suelo, volando vigorosamente a través de la abertura y proyectándose fuera sobre la impresionante Montaña Solitaria. Bilbo ahogó un grito, sujetándose con todo el ímpetu y la fuerza que poseía, cerrando los ojos y negándose a mirar hacia el suelo. Podía sentir el vértigo causando estragos en su estómago. Pudo escuchar – y sentir – claramente la reverberante risotada del dragón.

No fue consciente del momento en el que Smaug deslizó el Anillo Único en su garra, pero cuando se atrevió finalmente a entreabrir los ojos para echar una ojeada a su alrededor y asegurarse de que seguía con vida, la sorpresa que se llevó al verse a sí mismo volando sobre el aire transparente, entre nubes blanquecinas y rayos de sol dorado, fue tan grande que por poco y pierde su agarre. El cuerpo del dragón era invisible, y daba la impresión de que Bilbo iba montado en la nada a cientos de pies de distancia del suelo.

La adrenalina fluía por sus venas con prisa, acelerando a su vez los latidos de su corazón. Parpadeó varias veces, ajustándose a la nueva iluminación en su entorno, y pronto el pánico comenzó a disiparse, dando paso a la admiración. Miró boquiabierto el paisaje, el valle verde y basto, los bosques densos, la gran Montaña Solitaria debajo. Era todo realmente impresionante,… hermoso.

Smaug sobrevoló la Montaña, complacido con la reacción del pequeño hobbit sobre su lomo, y descendió lentamente hacia las amplias planicies del valle colindante. Los ojos azules del hobbit danzaban por todo el perímetro, maravillado. Si tan solo hubiesen podido visitar esas áreas de la Montaña en vez de atravesar toda esa zona muerta…

Plantando bien los escamosos talones en el césped, el dragón replegó sus alas nuevamente, provocando una brisa alrededor que alborotó aún más los rebeldes rizos castaños de su preciado inquilino. Bilbo aguardó inmóvil sobre el lomo del dragón hasta que pudo ver nuevamente sus escamas aureorrojizas debajo de sí. Smaug giró su cabeza poco más de noventa grados sobre su largo cuello para poder echar un vistazo a su pasajero, esbozando una amplia sonrisa de dragón.

 

-       Hemos llegado, mi querido hobbit. Puedes descender. – le dijo, a lo que Bilbo asintió y se apresuró a deslizarse por el costado del dragón, aterrizando sobre sus plantas en el suelo.

-       Es una hermosa vista. – comentó, sin poder apartar la mirada del paisaje.

-       Lo es, en efecto. – admitió Smaug, siguiendo la mirada del hobbit, para luego posar sus intensos ojos ambarinos sobre él. – Bueno, te concedo ahora la oportunidad de estirar las piernas y vagar por ahí un rato mientras yo cazo. Hay un arroyo cerca; puedes beber y refrescarte, si así lo deseas. No me ausentaré por mucho tiempo.

-       De acuerdo. – Bilbo asintió, comprendiendo que sería inútil si pensase siquiera en escapar, puesto que el dragón fácilmente lo encontraría. Y, por alguna razón, no había considerado la posibilidad, realmente. – No me alejaré demasiado. – prometió a su vez.

-       Eso me parece justo. Ahora, ve. Yo estaré de vuelta en un momento.

 

Y, dicho esto, el dragón volvió a desplegar sus alas, haciendo que Bilbo retrocediera varios pasos para evitar ser golpeado. El hobbit contuvo el aliento con asombro al ver desaparecer el enorme cuerpo del dragón justo frente a sus ojos, para luego escuchar el batir de sus alas y sentir la ráfaga de aire golpear su cara al momento del despegue. Eventualmente, el rugido del viento entorno al dragón en vuelo fue disminuyendo gradualmente, y Bilbo supo entonces que tenía tiempo suficiente para visitar el arroyo sin ser molestado.

El hobbit vaciló por un instante al caminar hacia la espesura bosque, pero conforme se acercaba, una sensación de libertad lo invadió, y no dudo un segundo más en adentrarse en él. Miró a su alrededor, tocando con sus yemas la gruesa corteza de los árboles y palpando el rocío sobre las plantas. Deleitó su oído con el cantar de las aves, y se sintió revitalizado al inhalar varias veces el aire puro y fresco. A pesar de que le habría encantado pasar todo el día allí, apreciando la naturaleza y la vida silvestre ajena a su propia existencia o a la presencia del feroz Dragón bajo la Montaña, se recordó que no podía desperdiciar tanto tiempo y optó por buscar el dichoso arroyo. No fue difícil seguir el murmullo del agua que se escuchaba sobre los otros sonidos de su entorno, con su oído de hobbit, que había aprendido a aguzar para su beneficio.

Siguió el cantar del arroyo, que comenzaba a hacerle agua a la boca tan solo de pensar en aquellas olas cristalinas deslizándose cuesta abajo por las finas rocas de río. La imagen era prometedora, ciertamente. A poca distancia – al menos, menor a la que se habría imaginado que recorrería – encontró el estrecho riachuelo que bordeaba el valle. El alivio se manifestó a través de un suspiro, y se aproximó rápidamente a la orilla.

Tocó el agua con los dedos, sonriendo ante su frío tacto, para luego juntar sus manos en forma de cuenco y salpicó agua a su rostro. Sintió el impulso de echarse a reír por lo exhilarante que resultaba la sensación de frescura en su piel después de haber pasado tanto tiempo envuelto en el sofocante vapor que Smaug emanaba. Llevó con sus manos agua hasta sus labios, bebiendo un buen sorbo y sintiendo cómo ésta se deslizaba por su garganta, rehidratándola y lavando capa de humo que se había alojado en ella. Era un efecto renovador, como si una flor marchita reverdeciera.

Es bien sabido que los hobbits no son buenos nadadores, por lo que preferían mantenerse alejados de los cuerpos de agua. Mas era también de considerarse el hecho de que éste no era un río en sí, sino una pequeña corriente de agua, cuya profundidad no imponía ningún peligro incluso para un hobbit como Bilbo. Y es que el agua lucía tan limpia y serena que invitaba a cualquiera a sumergirse en ella bajo el caluroso sol.  
Miró a su alrededor, dubitativo. Sentía la urgente necesidad de deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación pegajosa que la transpiración y el polvo dejaba en su piel. No tenía ganas de volver al confinamiento de la Montaña tan sucio como había estado al salir de ella. Definitivamente, era una idea que descartaría. Y ahora que veía la grandiosa oportunidad frente a sus ojos, ¿por qué no?

Dejó de lado su recatado pudor y el cualquier temor que pudiese surgir en él ante el riesgo de ser visto – no es como si hubiese ninguna otra criatura racional en los alrededores, y Smaug no estaría de vuelta hasta dentro de un buen rato, se dijo – y se despojó rápidamente de lo que quedaba de su vestimenta – que era su camisa, algo mugrienta por el viaje y sus eventos, sus pantalones y los tirantes que los sostenían, en resumen.  
Echando una última ojeada a su alrededor, metió primero los pies al agua, para luego introducirse completamente con un pequeño chapoteo. El agua se encontraba a una temperatura ideal, y el nivel de la misma llegaba apenas un poco más arriba de su cintura. Bilbo dejó escapar un suspiro, relajándose y gozando del refrescante baño.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó en el agua, era demasiado agradable estar ahí sumergido como para preocuparse por nada más, por lo que le restó importancia. Sus rizos húmedos escurrían gotas de agua cristalina sobre sus hombros desnudos, a la vez que el hobbit se salpicaba alegremente la cara y se deshacía de los restos de sudor y mugre que pudo haber tenido. Se había tomado la molestia, inclusive, de enjuagar su ropa en la orilla del arroyo – de modo que no tuviese que volver a vestir suciamente – y la había dejado secar al sol sobre las rocas.

Sin embargo, su frágil burbuja de ensoñación estalló en el momento en que escuchó el crujir de las ramas a sus espaldas; el ruido provenía de entre los arbustos a orillas del riachuelo, y había sido demasiado fuerte para tratarse de un animal pequeño. Sobresaltado, Bilbo se volvió en la dirección del estrépito, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sabía que si alguna fiera u invasor intentaba agredirlo, él estaría más que indefenso en esos momentos.

Mayor aún fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que quien había causado dicho ruido había sido nada más y nada menos que el mismo dragón aureorrojizo. Sus penetrantes y enormes ojos del color del fuego se mostraban fijos y bastante interesados en la pequeña criatura frente a sí, estudiando minuciosamente la delicada anatomía del hobbit. Las mejillas de Bilbo se pintaron de un intenso carmín al instante, siendo consciente de su desnudez y sintiéndose aún más pequeño y desprotegido ante el desvergonzado escrutinio de Smaug, buscando desesperadamente una manera de cubrirse.

 

-       R-Regresaste pronto. – consiguió balbucear, con evidente nerviosismo.

-       No. En realidad, me demoré un poco para darte tiempo suficiente de hacer tus cosas. – dijo Smaug con sorna, sin apartar sus ojos del hobbit. – Pero veo que sigues ocupado.

 

Bilbo tragó saliva, desviando la mirada rápidamente. Echó una ojeada a sus prendas, pensando que tal vez podría alcanzarlas y vestirse rápidamente antes de pasar un segundo más bajo la mirada crítica del dragón, que comenzaba a ponerlo cada vez más nervioso. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba lo bastante lejos de la orilla como para efectuar tales planes con éxito; si quería llegar a ella, se vería obligado a salir del agua primero. Completamente.   
Que Smaug se mostrase más bien curioso por su desinhibida desnudez y su reacción ante ello lo avergonzaba todavía más.

 

-       ¿T-Te importa? – tartamudeó Bilbo.

-       No, en absoluto.

Sin embargo, el dragón no se volvió como el hobbit hubo esperado, sino que permaneció inmóvil, observándolo con ardiente interés. Por supuesto que no había entendido el mensaje.  
Bilbo dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, comprendiendo que no tenía otra opción. Inspiró hondo e hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y coraje y salió del agua.

 

Hipnotizado habría sido una palabra casi acertada para describir el estado de fascinación en el que los ojos de Smaug habían capturado la imagen frente a sí, imantándose a la criatura que se sumergía parcialmente en el agua cristalina del arroyo cual polillas atraídas hacia la luz de la antorcha.  
Si antes hubo aventurado algún pensamiento con respecto a la anatomía de su nuevo y pequeño acompañante, su imaginación y curiosidad desbordó al instante de apreciar el entonces cubierto esplendor del hobbit ante sus ojos.

Se había tomado su tiempo, había cazado con calma y reunido las provisiones sin prisas, con el propósito de permitir que el pequeño hobbit se abasteciese tanto como quisiera e hiciera todo lo que le placiera mientras tanto. Ese había sido el plan de Smaug. Pero nunca pensó que Bilbo fuese a demorarse de esa manera, ni mucho menos que fuese a encontrárselo en aquella situación.  
Por supuesto que, siendo un dragón y ajeno a toda posible costumbre que los hobbits o las otras criaturas gregarias practicaran con respecto a la privacidad y el pudor, Smaug ignoraba lo embarazoso que resultaba para el pobre hobbit. Él sólo podía pensar en cuán fascinado estaba por aquella figura tan diminuta, por la piel pálida de aspecto tan deliciosamente suave y terso que lo recubría, por la desenvoltura que mostraba al estar tan visiblemente a gusto, sin preocupaciones. Tal visión resultaba maravillosamente exótica, embriagante e irreal para él, y le era imposible desviar la mirada siquiera un instante.

Su aguda vista de dragón le concedió a Smaug la capacidad de guardar registro en su impresionante memoria de cada pequeño detalle que había tenido la dicha de observar, cada pequeña peca, vello, curvatura en la minúscula silueta del hobbit. No se perdería de nada.  
No se inmutó cuando Bilbo salió abruptamente del agua, con gesto apurado y las mejillas tan enrojecidas como un par de cerezas. Mas se llevó una decepción cuando este se envolvió rápidamente con sus prendas, que apenas momentos atrás hubieron estado esparcidas sobre las rocas.

 

Bilbo se vistió en tiempo record, rehusándose a seguir siendo víctima de la mirada perforadora del dragón – fuese Smaug consciente de ello o no. Resultaba sorprendente que fuese capaz aún de articular palabra alguna considerando el grado de vergüenza que sentía en esos penosos momentos, pero consiguió hablar por fin.

-       ¿Es hora de irnos ya? – inquirió, como quien no quiere la cosa, a manera de disimular su destacable sonrojo.

Smaug resopló, emanando una nubecilla de humo grisáceo, para luego esbozar una sutil sonrisa que curvaba las comisuras de sus fauces.

-       Me parece justo.

 


End file.
